


Desert Cat

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Claws, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Furries, Furry, Furry Sex, IN SPACE, Knotting, Licking, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey looks like a humanoid sand cat, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Licking, Violence, cat sex sounds, furries kneading, idk what else to tag help, lol, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: One day Rey woke up and her body started to change, it seemed to happen slowly. She discovered she needed less water, and seemed to cool off less. So she wasn't alarmed until the changes started on her outside. Changing her into a felinid type of creature. She needed to find out what was happening so sought out more jobs then her scavenging work. She found a job for Sor Lan Tekka who sets her off on something where she just wants help her with what is happening to her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes furries, and just to be clear, there WILL be ABO. Kylo Ren is an alpha of a man, and the interrogation scene will play out... well... you know. Fun. *coughs* I am skipping out on the scene with Han on fleeing the rathtars. So I don't have to rewrite EVERYTHING. OH and yes. They still have human hair as they are still technically part human. Pure felinids of the specific kind I am making up don't have human hair. They are more animalistic, and are tribally based on another planet in the unknown regions. Uncontacted since the 100 years of darkness.

Rey snuggled deeper into her tiny 'cradle' or nook as she put it. She didn't want to move, and didn't want to get up only to do another round of back breaking work for little payoff. Her body had changed suddenly, or maybe not so sudden as other species when they reached maturity. For all she knew she would be changing further. 

She thought she was human, everyone thought she was human but apparently things go wrong. Instead of just darkening from sunlight her skin grew a fine set of short hair that was still lengthening out. Her ears did not vanish but grew lengthening on the side of her head becoming more acute. The large things were the size of her hands and despite her now furred body she seemed to be able to cool herself better. 

Even her face ached as it began to slowly extend out in a short muzzle with long canine fangs. She could no longer abide vegan rations and instead had to buy the more expensive bug meat laden ones that just like the vegan option still failed to state her stomach. Rey stretched again finally waking to the noise of several large incoming ships. It was sure to be a busy day, she last heard the First Order was in the area, either for Recruitment or something else. She hoped the former, she could go into there, it wouldn’t be much of a life. But a life on a starship mopping floors was better than here. 

As of now she was working a small job with a man and community not ghastly far from her home. Her hands were changing just enough so that they were more ambidextrous claws. Similar to wookie paws maybe, she never met a wookie. One would have to be insane to come to Jakku or worse. She sat up in her hovel and licked her not as dry lips, a strange sort of thing happened with the change and she wasn’t loathed to. She needed just a little less water, her body seemed to hold onto it better, and now she had a significant by Jakku standards stash of the precious liquid. 

Rey drank a full cup of water without remorse, without feeling shame or a sense of forboden dread like she was a child. She still had several gallons left over all tasting metallic from the container she used to keep it in. She might have to spend a few days when she could to bury it deep into the sandstone. 

Taking some out to experience the slight pleasure of actually being mostly clean she wiped down her still normal human feet, thankfully no tail seemed to show up yet. She wasnt sure where this turn was taking her, but so far despite the change she was doing just a tad better then she was. Maybe she could sell a cup of her water… get some more food or a new tool. Something nice. 

While portions were most definitely a currency on Jakku, water was the prime form of temporary sort of currency. Working something like a loan in most cases. She sighed one last time before putting her clothes on including the arm wraps that would feel chaffing and itch like hell. She wondered just before putting the helmet over her face to avoid the sun blindness that would take her if she had to worry over insects making their home in her new fur. Swallowing at that new sort of anxiety she left the home the first sun had just barely rose and everyone who could was moving out to the wrecks. Those that had no easy access to speeders went to the nearest wreck to slowly dismantle plates and metal from the nearest hulks to Niima or their place of living. Rey moved to the standing speeder hoping it wouldn’t fail like last week.

Placing her long staff in a holster she hopped on and fired it, it chugged to life with a small stutter, likely the starter,  _ again _ , which she had to rip one out of an old walker that was less than subpar for a speeder. But it worked, and that was all she needed as she headed for Tanual. Where Elder Tekka was and his small religious community. She gave a glance up, but it was getting too bright as the second sun rose on the horizon and the subsequent heat of it, to look for any sign of a star destroyer. 

There was no blockage of sunlight, so far as she could see, so it was likely they weren’t there yet. The people were just heading down into a large cavern farm, where the plants would be shielded from the worst of the light. It was a self sufficient village that had little need to go anywhere but there. So long as she fed herself they would actually pay her for her time, either in food, water, or money. Rey didn’t care, anything she could take that would make her life just a bit easier. 

“AH!” Tekka came out, he smiled as she parked, a few villagers looked to her, some with more than just two eyes, as she swealtered under her hood. Hiding herself, and the changes, some feline species were not exactly welcome. Known for violence and warmongering, one was a well known pirate in the Jakku space. Harassing the few junk traders with ships. She looked to the ground in respect as he got close enough to speak to her. “You are Rey?” 

“Yes Sir.” Rey replied. Her ear tried to swivel, hearing something, kind of like wind. She ignored it, until the whole village seemed to pause. 

“Ah, good I think that would be them.” she looked back up at him. “Nothing, we have an antenna that is giving off intermittent signals.” he told her and motioned her to follow. Rey got her toolbag, heading to the array. All their power was solar, just off the edge of the village in flat baked ground that was quickly getting too hot to stand on. “We put a tent up over it so you will be more comfortable.” She nodded heading to the tent, near the center of the solar array and looked over the antenna. 

Knowing how to repair things seemed to come naturally to those that spent the majority of their lives disassembling everything. With the slight coolness that came from the tent and the hidden nature of it she felt more comfortable to take the helmet off sighing in relief. A moisture farm kicked on, the large tube rising somewhere in the village to gain what little moisture there is on Jakku. 

They usually brought down asteroids to mine for water, but moisture farms collected on small places like this. All the mos isolated, all the more insulated from the outside. Rey could like it. Tekka came back in and she froze just about to take off a pannel as she looked back to him. He smiled to her kindly. 

"Here we can spare a meal for you today." He told her and nodded to her before leaving. She heaved out a breath panting in a mounting panic. On the edge to run she peeked out. He wasn't speaking with anyone. He was in fact seemingly presiding over a group in a sort of religious tradition of this community. 

Rey watched him tense for a moment, not being able to hear him due to the noise of the moisture farm. But everyone parted from him with a nod and he went on his business avoiding glancing towards her. It looked like he was about to head out to Niima for something. She ducked back in and sighed, she might have some time to run. "Excuse me." Tekka said at the tent entrance. 

She wanted to scramble for the helmet despite how he must already know what she looked like. "Yes?" She squeaked out. 

"There is no need to fear here. I can sense your unease. Do you need rations from Niima?" He asked her. Rey looked to the meal he had offered. It was vegan. She swallowed. 

"I… the vegan rations make me feel sick." She answered. Hesitating. She could not trust him. She had to run… but hesitated. Maybe not. He was being so kind without warning anyone about what she could be. 

"Bug?" He asked back. Hand parting the tent flap she hissed ears swiveling to him. She heard a steady sort of thump, could almost fancy she heard his heartbeat and lungs filling. He backed away allowing her to see his silhouette bow. 

"Yes." He bowed lightly. 

"There is no intention to harm you. We only ask you keep the peace of this place." She found she believed him. Which shocked her in some fashion. Rey peeked her head out to look at him. He was still smiling. He didn't try to touch her. 

"Do… you know what I am?" Hr blinked and frowned shaking his head. 

"I do not know. Not without… without invasive tests. I am sorry." She nodded back and he left, letting her duck back in to ruminate on her new found ability. Like she could sense lies and deceits? She did not know it was what an old part of her said inside and of all things she trusted herself and only herself. If she believed she could trust him maybe she should. Rey headed back to the antenna and began to fix it, feeling time pass in a dull fashion. 

While it was shaded the heat still baked the ground and it was sweltering in the tent. She drank from her ration, and fixed the plate back on just as she heard someone come back in. Rey looked to the ration blinking as she noticed it had been replaced by a bug meat one. She took it eating it as it was already warm from the ground, putting a bit of water in a provided tin she put the bread mix in and waited a moment for it to turn to bread. 

A small shiver of memory, her mother maybe teaching her how much water to use exactly. “Its like magic!” she said and Rey was in wonder for the time. Now thousands of them later all the magic was gone from it. Eating it all with a sort of mechanical way Rey listened as the moisture farm finally shut down letting her listen to the sounds of the village. It sounded like there was someone landing a speeder of some sort. Rey removed the goggles from the helmet, allowing her to look more easily through the tent flap. 

It was just nearing sunset as she watched a x-wing, an undamaged x-wing for that matter and looking new and more sleek then the few left here. She blinked as the pilot stepped out and a small BB-unit droid rolled out looking at him and them around. Rey shivered as Tekka emerged from his dwelling, waving to her and then frowning at the young looking pilot. “I have to give this repair tech their payment.” her heart sped up as she caught his distant words. In a more human life she might not have heard it, but she heard it now. 

Tekka headed right for her and she covered everything but her eyes hoping they had not changed too much, mirrors were hard to come by that weren’t distorted. He smiled at her handing over a small pouch. “You might want to get out of here as soon as you can.” she gripped the pouch feeling something inside of it other then coins. 

“Sir?” she asked him. He looked sad for a moment. 

“Make sure no one ever see’s it.” he told her quietly and she looked after him as he left her side welcoming the young man. He must be a ‘rebellion’ pilot. Rey’s heart beat rose as she looked at him, she could couldn’t she? She shook her head, she needed to head home and hide her newfound currency. They were so kind here and she wasn’t feeling to keen on just leaving them. A vague sense of dread consumed her, but she listened to Tekka, getting back to her small dwelling. A simple overturned imperial walker. Rey shivered looking up to the sky and noticing a tale tell blocking of stars. 

She ducked at a screaming noise, the sound of something slicing through the air. The noise sent a chill down her spine. She grabbed the pouch and opened it looking down at a small piece of something. It looked like a part of a navigational map, she looked back to where Tanual was, her heart feeling like something had just happened. Rey stared at the spot, until with a shiver she noticed the bright spot on the horizon, it was burning. 

Shaking herself she stashed the pouch in the most hidden portion of her home, someplace only she would think to hide something. Picking up and hopping on her speeder she started it. It chugged, then shut down, Rey scrambled off it before the passive magnetic lift on it could fail also. But she was lucky, frantically going over all the systems as she kept looking back and forth from the village to her speeder she hit her head on it. It would take too long. It was wrong not to try, Rey frowned as she desperately tried to bring the old thing back to life. She knew it was too late by the time she got it chugging to life, the First Order, it had to be them leaving back the way they came. 

She closed her eyes shutting off the speeder, as she sunk down. It shouldn’t phase her that an entire village might be gone. It just might mean some free scrap, even the entire moisture farm if she got there quick enough. It would be stability for herself, she could claim the entire town and share in all profits from it. The thought actually sickened her as she looked up towards the small village once more. She needed to find something that could display what Tekka had given her, she swallowed. Maybe before she could care less, but it felt like this was so very wrong. 

Something inside of her was a moral compass, and it told her now that Jakku was wrong. So much was wrong that the things that were right were far few in number. This awakened feelings started with her physical changes and she hunkered down by the speeder until the sun started to glow on the edge of the horizon. It was time. She couldn’t mourn those that she not only did not know but couldn’t help. Rey kicked on the speeder again hopping on towards Tanual. Not a single living creature came to greet her. 

Long before the village was the acrid smell of various materials burning. From the rough plant fibers, to flesh to electronics. All now gone, the corpses laid out where they had fallen. She looked towards the remains of the X-wing, and down. There was a BB-Unit droid that came around from behind it, looking at her. ‘You were here before.’ it stated within droid speak, she frowned at it. 

“Is… everyone dead?” she asked back. Rey glanced around, she was still the first to arrive, the other scavengers probably hanging back just in case there were any lingering soldiers. The droid looked her over. 

‘Felinid?’ it queried, Rey shrugged and started on cataloguing the corpses. She could get them buried at least. Looking down at the various sun holes to the underground farm she breathed a small sigh of relief. It was intact, and as far as she could see there were no children here. 

“Who are you anyway?” she asked it as it followed her like a lost animal. Rey looked over to the small already established grave ground. It wouldn’t take that long to dig graves, where these people put their head was into a sinking sand pit. Probably used it as a true trash pit as well, she looked up at the sky. But there still was no real sign of blockage of light. 

‘Classified.’ it told her. She shook her head, grabbing the first corpse as it watched her. 

“Oh yeah? Me too very classified.” she told it scornfully. “Just get out of here.” she told it next after she kicked the first corpse into the pit. It vanished down, not a single trace of the shot corpse left. The droid looked at her again, looking like it was debating something in its network. She wasn’t sure if she preferred the less AI droids, or the ones with more full personalities, the later seemed to have quirks that made them more sentient. 

Rey grabbed the next corpse as it looked up into the sky she ran a hand through the fur on the back of her neck. She still had long human hair but was a little afraid it was going to fall out at some point. Tossing the body into the sands it too disapeared. This one had a small rifle on it, and she placed that over her shoulder, it was the first actual blaster she had ever seen and she might need it to defend the salvage rights at the village. ‘I am looking for a small device a part of a map.’ it told her as she got to where Tekka was. 

He had been almost cut in half with something that both sliced into him, but also burned the wound. She grimaced at the sight, but dragged the body over too. She put her hand on his head, frowning. “I hope you died at peace?” she questioned. Knowing nothing about what the man followed, or really what drew them all to be here she pushed him down into the sands.

“A small what?” she asked the droid as it seemed to mourn something. 

‘A part of a map.’ it told her tilting its head. ‘Sor Lan Tekka was supposed to give it to my master.’ it told her. ‘He is gone. Taken.’ she swallowed. Nodding. ‘You were here.’ 

“I was.” she breathed out. “What is the map for?” she asked it staring at it as it seemed to debate itself. It rolled a little further away, and started to display a small holo message. Rey oggled at the image. A older woman, she looked refined, and controlled. While also looking kind, and Rey knew her face anywhere. General, and last Queen of Alderaan Leia Organa. She gaped at it as it started. 

“We must find my brother Poe. Tekka has stated that he has a piece of a map that Luke gave to him. As the last person we know of to see Luke alive you must go to him and ask for it. We can not let any…. Anyone get to it before we do.” she told whoever the message was for, before vanishing. Rey’s heart rate went up, she licked her lips and grimaced. ‘Do you know where it might be?’ it asked her. 

“Maybe.” she answered it and it focused everything it had on her. “I... help me get this place to rest.” she told it and it gave a few acknowledging beeps. She gathered the weapons, placing them within easy reach as people flew around her. She had gotten everyone in to the pit, was cataloguing all the objects that could be used as finally a small group of people settled down. They looked her over, looking at the weapon as a thrill of fear rushed into her. 

“Hello Cat.” one said and bowed his head. Rey blinked to him remembering she did not have a single cover. The three men bowed at her in turn as she stared at them. They kept far away shifting uneasily. “You are the first here?” 

“Yes.” she answered. There was a loose, very loose code of conduct on Jakku. She was just one person, they were more. One of her ears flicked back. “Tell your man to get out from behind me before I shoot him.” she had no way of knowing that her gun was live. The man in question ran out, heading behind his buddies as the BB droid came around behind her. Sticking close as they all stared at each other. 

“Fifty-fifty?” one asked. She glanced down at the droid. “That’s fair for first salvage.” 

“Forty-sixty.” she answered. 

“Forty-five?” they shot back. She nodded, and the easy truce came back. She didn’t entirely trust them, but since she had all the guns they were going to toe the line. Keeping near them as more of their gang came by to dismantle some things. 

‘What does this mean?’ the droid asked her. She looked at them as they looked over the more intact buildings. A half village was better than none. Already established food, even if the moisture farm was now a destroyed smoking mass. She kept an ear, and eyes out for the people, a few more falling as they all went to her. Rey was not going to stay here, let them have the place she needed to get back to her home. 

“Can you get on my speeder?” she asked him it rolled over to it as she slowly kept a wary out for ambush. These people were not to be trusted, she felt it in every part of her body. Calling in more of their gang as she went to her speeder to check over things. She grabbed a net looking like she was going to maybe set something up before grabbing the droid in it and hefting it on the speeder. She ran, thankfully the speeder starting without a single complaint as she fled the area leaving the majority of weapons. 

They chased her briefly on foot, before she lost them, they weren’t going to argue. They had an entire salvage village and didn’t care about a single woman fleeing away from them. She ran to Niima first, everyone glancing at her and away quickly. They shuffled more uneasily as she parked, and she grimaced at herself. “Stay here. We need to find a ship.” she told the droid. It looked to her and mumbled something about being stuck anyways. 

“The little girl?” Unkar asked looking over her. It had been a long while since she had went near him. 

“There is a whole village, Tanual that was destroyed.” she told him and he blinked. “I said I have 50% salvage, but I’m giving it to you.” he gaped and before he could speak. “For that junker.” she gave a gesture out and Unkar laughed.

“Take the thing!” he said and happily signed over the rights to her, before he left quickly heading out. She smiled, lips curling up into her sharpening teeth. Better him then her, she took the lease back to her speeder and smiled to the droid before hopping back on to her dwelling. Maybe she’d hear about him dying and it served the slaver right. 

That same new part of her told her it was wrong, but the part of her that was still Rey, that was who grew up on Jakku told that part to stuff it. It was justice, it was right if Unkar was shot and killed. It killed two birds, it got her a ship, and killed one of the worst people on Jakku. But it could front a worse person, the part of her told her. She shook it out, that was for tomorrow, and when she could get the starship running. 

The water she had could net her at least enough fuel to make a single jump, if there was fuel there already. Unkar could have it siphoned out for selling. But again that was for tomorrow, right now she let the droid down, smiling down to the little Unit. “What should I call you?” she asked it as it looked at her, heading inside the cramped quarters with her. A single day without food wasn’t bad, she’d have more opportunity to get food tomorrow. 

‘BB-8’ it told her and watched as she looked into the hiding spot, for a moment she was scared, before she grabbed it, and held it in her hands before turning to the droid. 

“This is really… to him?” she asked, It affirmed it. “What… will I get out of it?” 

‘What do you mean?’ it questioned back. Rey swallowed. 

“I have a list of demands. You can ferry them to your people right?” it affirmed. “There is a lot I want for this. It must be priceless.” she smiled and the droid seemed to grimace. 

‘It truly is.’ it answered sadly. Rey grimaced and looked away, holding it out to the droid. 

“I want to see it first.” she told it. It opened a port and she slid it in, waiting as it took in the information and seemed to wait a longer moment then normal. The holo of the map shot out from it and she looked over the space in question. A small navigational line came from nowhere, towards a small looking star system. She didn’t recognize the space but figured its allies, what she knew must be the rebellion would know more. “Thank you.” it seemed startled as it shut down the holo. 

“We’ll go over the ship tomorrow, see if I can get out of here before…” she dropped off. 

‘There is yet to have a blockade. There is only one destroyer ship in space.’ the droid answered and she offered a hopeful smile. ‘Thank you Felinid.’ 

“My name is Rey.” she told it. It beeped, maybe saving the name. “Watch out for anyone. We have to be careful right?” it affirmed it, and she thought, thought hard about the reason why the village was destroyed. It had to be because of the map, now she had seen it, and now she could give it to… she shook the thought out. They were from the empire and everyone said they were horrible and bad. 

The rebellion were heroes, and she thought of maybe meeting Luke, Leia, maybe Han, she smiled at the thought. She could be something, maybe just a footnote in a diary of a hero. She twisted into herself with a sigh, still not entirely needing water just yet. Curling into a fetal position that eased all the aches and pains of her new body Rey let herself sleep. 

  
  


Rey woke to a sort of frantic beeping from the droid, Rey shot up and rushed out to someone trying to steal it. She hissed, and they dropped the net kicking their beast to run away. Rey blinked for a short time as the droid started to try to get out of the net for themselves. “Hang on.” she grabbed a small knife from her boot just on the inside of her home, and cut him free. “Your antenna is bent hold on.” she grabbed it off sliding from the clasp and quickly straightened it as the droid stared at her. 

“What?” she asked. It was answered herself as a long tail forcing her pants low waved at her peripheral vision. Rey watched as part of her told it to stop moving, and it hung there kind of like a weight but not really. It felt like it had always been a part of her, even though she had been human not a month ago. Rey shivered, all her hairs standing on end. 

‘Felinid Rey?’ the droid asked her. ‘Are you well?’ 

“You’re people have medical doctors, right?” she asked desperately. The droid confirmed. “I used to be human… I don’t know what is going on.” she choked, overcome for the moment. She breathed in and out. She could cut a hole in her pants for the tail. It would be easy to do making her frown as she looked back down at her hands. They had grown more hair now, maybe a half an inch worth and her words came out more strangely. She padded her face noting it too had changed from a mild sort of bump to now a full on feline face. 

With a heavy resigned sigh Rey went back into her home to find a polished metal scrap she used as a mirror. She didn’t entirely look human anymore, now she truly did look like a felinid humanoid. No true human traits other than the general bipedal, slightly human sort of look state. She shivered holding herself wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball and forget this ever happened. 

Her stomach growled, and Rey shut her eyes tightly. ‘My name is BB-8’ the droid prompted. She looked to it, ears swiveling. It looked a bit ashamed of itself. ‘I lost my dear friend Poe to the first order. We were looking for the map piece, but Tekka gave it to you.’ she nodded. ‘They attacked and took him, he told me to run and find the map piece. They did not find it in the village.’ 

“So you need to get to the rebellion… what about your friend?” the droid looked up at her. BB-8 looked back down and she reached out gently touching its head. “Don’t give up hope BB-8. I’m sure there is something we can do.” she smiled, or rather bared her teeth as he looked back up at her. It seemed to nod in assent. “Lets get out to our new ship and get it ready. I think I can bargain for fuel to where we need to go.” she waited, but the droid said nothing. 

  
  


When Rey was back in Niima all anyone could talk about was the village slaughter, Unkar limped heavily towards his station, looking faint and actually ready for death. Infection set in quick on Jakku and it was rare someone survived it. With the lack of true medical facilities a lot of people died from easily treated, and practically free on that, injuries. She ignored him, heading towards another food vendor. She had prepared herself, getting a liter jug of water from her home to get a food portion. It barely covered the cost but he ate it quickly on the way smiling down at BB-8. 

‘What.’ BB-8 stated and she turned towards a disturbance. Usually she ignored everything as the droid by her stalled looking to the noise. A young man was drinking water from a animal trough. That water would be filled with ‘nurtimix’ for the animal and he looked like he didn’t enjoy it, but drank it because he had nothing. ‘That is his jacket!’ BB-8 rushed after the man and she had no real choice but to follow. ‘What did you do to him?!’ BB-8 seemed to shriek as the man was tripped, and shocked by the droid. 

“What I didn’t do anything!” 

‘Where is Poe Dameron?” BB-8 hissed and shocked him again. 

“OW!” 

“He says that jacket belongs to his master.” Rey told him and he focused on her, as she grabbed her staff and pointed it down at him. His eyes went wide and he looked to the droid before looking down. 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I tried to find him.” he mumbled as the droid looked at him. “He… and I crashed in a tie fighter to get here.” The man swallowed. “I tried to save him, his jacket was in there but the sand… it just… sank everything.” BB-8 put the small electric probe back into himself and looked down. The man looked away again as she hiked the staff back onto her shoulder and silently moved with the droid towards the ships. 

“Hey, um…” he mumbled and then paused. Three storm troopers had sat down and were talking with someone, they gestured vaguely towards them and the man scrambled up looking at them in horror. “We have to hide!” he grabbed her arm and she was more forcibly dragged away as he desperately looked for somewhere that wasn’t a tent to dive into. He stalled at a glasswork tent as she grabbed her hand, paw, from him. 

“LET GO OF ME!” she yelled as he grabbed something rising it not to her but cocked his head. She heard it at the same time the droid pushing at her legs. He grabbed her again and dragged her out of the tent just as tie’s raced down firing randomly at the town. They had to dive behind a half wall, someone’s once tried home. 

“They’re after me.” he said frightfully. Rey looked down to the droid. 

‘We have to leave now!’ it told her as she gasped. She yanked her hand back, she and the droid could leave now. Dropping the young man, she turned to him. 

“Follow me. I have a ship.” he looked at her blinking. She stood offering her hand to him, the tie’s were coming around for another strafing run. He grabbed it and both of them ducked around the buildings they were focusing on keeping everyone in the town. One ship was tagged as it tried to lift off. She swallowed as they paused looking out into the ship yard. She could spy several more people slowly making their way towards ships to hopefully flee into space. An imperial blockade must not be far. 

“Which ship?” he asked her and she frowned. She had hopped for a lot more time, or enough. But she glanced towards the quad jumper. It was another of Unkar’s ships not exactly ‘owned’ by the pilot. It was why Unkar was so powerful on the planet. Not entirely having two ships, but ‘owning’ a ship that could bring in rare goods and more. Not that he did that often. She pointed towards the quad jumper. 

“That one.” she could get through the password Unkar used, he likely never bothered to change it after she snuck a glance at it. She never used it, and saw him nod right beside her. “The quad jumper. We can jump right when we leave the atmosphere.” 

“Hold on.” he motioned her down as one more straf took out several people trying to flee town, distant forms flying in air then lying still half buried in ground.

“NOW!” they rushed towards the quad jumper, and the man looked towards the nearer ship. 

“What about that one?” she glanced at her ship. It was ever so close but she wasn’t sure if she could actually get it started on such short notice and jumping into hyperdrive at that with the compressor on the fuel line. 

“That’s garbage!” she yelled and they stalled as more tie’s from the ship above them in space came down, firing on all the other ships and quickly taking out all of them say for the nearest ship to them, covered by a repair cloth. “The garbage will do.” both of them rushed to the ship heading in she closed the hatch behind her. 

“We are going to need to shoot our way out.” she told him pointing towards the gunner seat. “Can you operate guns?” he nodded and ran towards it as she went to the pilot seat. It was made for a pilot and co-pilot meaning she would have her work cut out for her as she brought the ship back to life. Grabbing a com line she tapped that to life. “Are you ready?” she asked and heard a small crinkle as the other headset was brought to life. “Are you ready?” she asked, and looked at the half obscured scene. They were starting to send down troop transports. She’d have very little time. 

“Ready.” he spoke breathlessly. She fired up the ship floating it on air as she shifted the controls hearing the grinding sound of the compressor trying to shove more fuel into the ship for ‘faster’ turns and jets. She forced the ship out and away from Niima as everything focus on her, she turned the ship up, intending to use Jakku’s gravity as a small boost as she skipped out of the atmosphere curving ‘down’ and then into space. “NO NO NO! Stay low it confuses their tracking!” the man yelled to her. She glanced out towards the set of three tie’s that were now after her. 

“Alright. I’ll try to set them up and you fire.” she said, leaving the controls for a second to flip a switch on the co-pilot’s seat. A small local radar came up in the corner telling her were the ships were as she kept the ship low and the tie’s seemed to have serious trouble even with basic zig zag evasion. “On your left!” she shouted into the coms and as one of the tie’s tried to go to her side preventing the evasion if she didn’t want to crash. 

She frowned as he used at least four shots to take it out and she twisted the ship suddenly as other came down. Keeping down and heading towards the wrecked star destroyers. “Where are you-” he was cut off as a few rounds hit the ship. “Going?” he finished with the sound of jamming. 

“Heading into that wreck. We can move better then them.” she stated and frowned as she twisted the ship to vertical and slipped down into the wreck. One tie exploded behind her as it tried to follow her. Now there was only one left on their tail. 

“The gun is jammed in the forward position!” he yelled to her and her mind raced as she dodged a few more blasts trying to get the shields up. She breathed out and nodded. 

“I’ll set them up for you get ready.” she knew exactly where this tunnel led out to, she had spend years helping to get this one dismantled after all and shot out, immediately killing the engines to near nothing. The ship lurched in space, flipping up and over itself. She didn’t see it, but heard the resulting explosion as she shoved the engines back on, making the ship do a whole barrel roll before she shot the ship up. Gliding above the planet on the atmosphere on the other side of the planet then the star destroyer. 

She piloted away using Jakku’s gravity to give the ship a small boost towards the mostly empty space out with a frown. She shouldn’t leave, a old fear came into her. What if the moment she left they came back. They would answer all her- her near panic was cut off as the young man came out breathing heavily but smiling. 

“Did you see that?!” he asked as she let herself calm down and both could rest a moment. 

“That was amazing!” something cracked, and she jerked to the sound. A pipe under the floor had ruptured. In a quick agonizing moment she fought with him, seeming to know nothing of starships to repair it. It would flood the whole cabin with poison gas, but it was fixed and she breathed out as she emerged from the maintenance hold. Or maybe a old smugglers hold, that would make more sense for the placement of the hole. 

‘My people are in the Illenium system.’ the droid told her looking briefly back to the man. 

“I’m… I’m Finn.” the man offered as she blinked. 

“I’m Rey.” she offered back and now more calmly waved everyone towards the cockpit. “Come on,” she smiled to him and he looked to her oddly. 

“You’re… a felinid?” he asked her, she felt her tail move, waving behind her in alarm maybe. She nodded slowly. 

“Is something wrong with that?” she asked halfway into a hiss. He shook himself holding his hands up defensively. 

“No no! Not at all. Its… perfect.” he said as they settled into vacant space, Jakku and the destroyer a minor blip in space. It would take a jump to get them anywhere good, and more fuel then they had as she checked over the readouts to get to the system. The ship shut down, as the both of them jerked their faces up. “Its… its the first order! They’re after me!” he climbed to try to get a look up and out but whatever ship had caught them wasn’t up there showing. 

She pushed him away from him and frowned at what they could do. She couldn’t let them get the map. “That pipe!” he told her as she frowned. “You said it can flood the area with poison gas.” she nodded. 

“Yes but what about their masks?” she asked. 

“The masks filter out smoke not toxins.” she nodded and quickly found two oxygen masks as they went down into the small hole she grabbed at the patch, she didn’t do halfway work, not when lives were on the line. It would take some time as they settled down and heard as someone boarded the ship. There was a muffled noise, talking as she almost got it free and then fresh air and light reached them making the two, and the droid flinch up. 

Rey didn’t recognize him at first, all the holo’s of him were when he was in his utter prime after all, but the resemblance was clear. Not to mention the wookie beside him as they pointed a gun at them. They held up their hands. “What are you two doing on my ship?” he asked.

“Your ship?” she asked back and then the realization dawned. She had never seen the schematics, but all the images of the Falcon correlated to this ship. He must have realized they were unarmed as Chewbacca helped them all out. “We’ll leave you at the nearest port.” he mumbled. 

“You can’t!” she snapped as the looked back to her. “It…” she paused pointing to BB-8 “Has a map to Luke Skywalker.” Finn gaped to her back straightening. For a moment Han Solo looked like he might do something about it but he shrugged. 

“Chewie, get a system check going.” he said as the wookie moved past them. 

“You can’t just abandon us!” she yelled at him. 

“Where was my ship?!” he demanded back. She gaped, getting a odd look from the general. She quickly explained the short history she knew and he scoffed. 

“I told you we should have checked the outer systems, if WE can track you so can the first order come on.” he gestured them outside onto his larger ship. 

“But what about the map?” Finn asked, looking like he really didn’t like mentioning it. “We can’t let the first order get ahold of it. Its what they were looking for on Jakku.” Finn got closer to her. “Who is that?” he asked her. 

“That is Han Solo.” 

“The general?” he asked back. 

“The smuggler.” she replied and he looked back at them and the two jumped as some creature thrust itself against the door.

“Is… that isn’t a rathtar is it?” Finn asked. “You’re not hauling rathtars on this ship?” he asked desperately jerking away from another creature, there were at least four of them as they got further into the ship.

“I’m hauling rathtars,” Han seemed amused at his panic. “Stay calm kid, they can’t get out.” 

“What are rathtars?” she asked. 

“Ever hear of the trillia massacre?” Finn asked her back she shook her head. “Good.” she frowned. The large ship lurched just as chewie came back and warnings blared out. 

“We’re being boarded.” Han said and looked to the two. “Get down below in the maintenance shaft.” he told them. He gave her another look, like he recognized something inside of her, or what she was truly maybe. She grimaced heading down with Finn as those that boarded the ship approached Han. 


	2. Knot a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets captured by the first order and Meets with one of its leaders. Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it, KNOT? lololololool. I'm going to hell. Also cats don't have knots like dogs do, but its my story. I write and do what I want. The reasons why cats, you know, don't seem to like the whole thing is because of the barbed penis of the male cat. Which is what I mention, but alas. Pain is pleasure. This is what pinhead taught me when I found that puzzle box.

In the mostly calm aftermath Rey frowned as she moved away from the cockpit. They were heading towards a planet called Takodana and she gave a glance towards Han frowning in someway. “Everything okay?” Chewie asked her as she helped him to repair more vital portions of the ship from falling apart. There was still a sting inside of her, a hurt sort of pride. She felt down to her bones that Han was impressed with her bypassing the compressor. But did he show it? She scowled down at a pipe wrapping up a small crack. Eventually the entire thing would need to be replaced. 

“Yes…” she drawled down and flinched as the wookie put his palm on top of her head. Something soothed inside of her as she looked up at him and he ‘smiled’ himself. 

“He doesn’t show it, but he is happy with what you did. It was very good work.” he was still wounded and was more telling her what to do. Her pride somewhat soothed she nodded under his palm and helped to finish a bit more work before they got into Takodana space. The ship slid out of hyperspace with a disturbing shudder that promised nothing good. Rey walked slowly to the front where she could watch the ship slide far more easily with its normal thrusters towards the planet. 

It was much smaller than Jakku, but it was covered in layers of clouds lazily floating on the surface. Whatever clouds Jakku had were created via machines to give much needed shielding from the sun, or from large dust storms that killed more than anything else on the planet. Small blue dots of large pools of water were surrounded by spats of thick green canopies. Rey was stuck staring at it as she ‘helped’ co-piloting. Han guided the ship down, and she watched as they quickly came down towards the canopy. 

“I never thought there was so much green.” she mumbled and felt more than saw the glance from Han. Water droplets even gathered on the viewport as they dipped below towards a landing pad. Han opened and closed his mouth looking like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. 

“Maz can do pretty much anything you want.” Han told her as he settled the ship down. “Chewie will stay on the ship, I’ll get you to her and help you get to the rebellion.” She turned to him jarred by the bringing back of her little ‘quest’. “Come on kid.” he waved at her as he left she felt like he might be sad or maybe resigned. 

“But what do I need as payment?” she asked back, Han snorted going to yet another hidden pannel along the wall. Rey blinked as he pulled out a small catch of weapons. One of them a pistol with a holster. 

“Here. You’ll need this.” she frowned at it, something in her feeling a sick sort of notion. She knew in someplace that it had been used to kill, and kill a lot. It was an old blaster pistol but probably a hundred times more reliable then the other modern kinds. “Do you know how to use it?” he asked as she looked it over and pointed it out to the greenery. The air felt humid, an alien heaviness in the air as her hairs stood on end. Her clothes felt all the more uncomfortable by then, they were not designed nor made to withstand much moisture. 

“Yeah just pull the trigger.” she commented and got him to smirk. 

“A bit more complicated. This has a safety switch.” he told her and gently took her wrist pointing it out. She nodded, and put the holster and gun onto her belt. He looked her over one last time, and she stared at him before he put his hand to the back of his head. “You can go on ahead. You don’t need to worry so much about payment from Maz. She trades in favors, not cash.” 

“Favors?” Rey questioned to herself as she glanced back towards Han and Finn having a small conversation. It wasn’t unheard of on Jakku, but it was rare and usually reserved for those in gangs or clans. Finn glanced around, as Rey reached out touching a low hanging branch, for a moment she was particularly afraid she wouldn’t be able to fully feel the bark, the leaves, and the small flowers that were on it as she paused looking back to Han. 

He gave her a worried sort of glance as he caught up and she grimaced looking away. “Can’t you tuck the tail in?” he asked her dodging past an irritated sort of ‘waggle’ from her tail which had a mind of its own. Rey hunched her shoulders, and Han sighed. “Its alright.” he dodged again, without even looking as they finally came to a overgrown temple complex. All surrounding a figurehead. “Maz has been around for a long time kid. Over a thousand years.” 

“Isn’t that impossible?” Finn asked before Rey could. Han smiled and pointed up to the large statue. Rey now assumed that must be her. 

“She said once she had been blessed by a goddess. But you know girls, they always know the truth, but never tell it.” he gave Finn a penetrating look. She knew in some place Finn had lied to her when he said he was with the resistance, but didn’t press it. They were in a rough spot after all when he told her. She ignored them both following into the complex and glancing at the catina full of various people. From droids, like bb-8 following her, to the oldest model of droid she had ever seen manning the front. 

Her nose was assaulted by too many smells, to even comprehend, and her ears flicked to and fro trying to find something to hone in on only she didn’t ever seem to have a place to even start. There was so much to look at let alone hear and smell. “Go on and sit down-” 

“HAN SOLO!” A womans voice called out stalling the catina for a moment. Han tried for a smile as a very small humanoid woman pushed herself through the crowd. 

“Hey Maz.” Han sounded fairly abashed looking down at her. 

“Where’s my boyfriend?” 

“With the ship. He got tagged as we got out.” she frowned at him eyes looking huge with the goggles or glasses she had on. She looked to Finn first taking his measure before blinking at Rey. Rey felt all her hair stand on end again, as Maz leveled a look at her. It was like the woman could see right through the entire being she had. “Well go on and enjoy yourselves. You must need something to come to me.” she said waving them over to an empty table. 

“These two need a ship to the rebellion.” Han waved as Rey stared at a bowl full of fruit and greens. Finn and her paused over it, Rey snatched a purple skinned soft fruit as the two began to freely devour the meal. Rey bit into the fruit and wanted to start sobbing as she got two looks from Han and Maz. It was like biting into pure sugar, she had never tasted something that had that much citrus inside of it. She had gotten some fruit before, completely dried out and buried in the sand as it fell out of someone’s bag. 

“Han,” Maz chastised. “GO HOME.” He frowned as Rey licked her lips with a much longer tongue getting her teeth and mouth clean. Finn watched for a moment looking a little horrified making her flatten her ears down. It was a natural sort of thing wasn’t it? Maz turned to Finn as Rey heard something, it was almost like a mix of wind at the back of her neck and a sort of whisper. 

She perked up blinking, pushing herself up and away she heard it again. No one else seemed to be distrubed by it, and instead Maz was nearly glaring to Finn as Rey stepped away from the table following the feeling. The kind of noise, it grew louder as she brushed by several people, and headed down. Not a single sort of guard stopped her as she went down further into the depths of the temple turned catina. The whispering grew insistent, goading her down again into what looked like completely forgotten storage rooms. 

‘Rey?’ BB-8 questioned behind her. There was a roaring noise in her ears, like blood rushing in obscuring her hearing. Her heart was racing fast in her chest, and she felt her mouth open as she panted. Her own body felt completely taught, and her tail stood straight up behind her still as a pole or her staff. Drawn still she went into a dusty room, silence raining as soon as she did so, she wavered eyes drawn to an almost pulsing thing in a small very indiscreet box. The box looked like it was pulsing with some kind of energy. She could feel it like wind pressing down on her fur, but yet it didn’t press down. 

‘Rey are you okay?’ BB-8 questioned in the hallway. She pushed herself towards the box, the room was dusty, now with fine sand like on Jakku but actual dust. With one small flick she pushed open the box looking down at a lightsaber inside. There was damage to the thing she could tell right away, a small crack along the casing. 

The energy from inside pulsed out from the crack she felt, she shivered hesitating as she hovered her hand, paw, whatever it was now over it. Slowly she put her hand down, and placed her hand on the lightsaber, covering the crack. 

The world dropped out from under her feet. She was dropped down into a war zone, blaster fire fired around her as desperate voices screamed out various combat related lines. She ducked down trying to avoid where she was but a soldier, one from the rebellion she knew. He seemed to be running, and a large bright red blade shoved through his chest as she backed away. A black clad figure had stabbed him easily from behind wielding the entirely strange crossguard very much unlike the bladed weapon it was supposed to be mimicking. 

She knew he was male as she stood there watching as the soldier fell down with a gurgle, unable to even articulate due to the internal damage done to him while dying. The man in black, with even a large helmet turned slowly, and rose his hand. But the world feel down under her again, and she was dropped into an ocean. Part of her clawed upwards, holding her breath as she clawed out from under the waves. Looking up at a extremely large thing in front of her. The world here was stuck in darkness only flickering to light from lightning as waves crashed and began to rise her up letting her look at the wreck of a Death Star. 

That is what it was, the planet must be massive as she was lifted impossibly high from the waves, higher then waves could actually lift up from such a place. She thought she saw a distant light in where the cockpit must be, shining red and lurid before once more she was thrown into darkness. It was raining here, the kind of gentle rain that spoke of a temperate clime as she looked around in the darkness for something. Some kind of marker for where she was as she watched. 

Light barely illuminated a low temple like complex with dome shapes unlike the blocky temple she was supposed to be in. She watched as darkness blotted out some low structure by her. Quickly two clashing lights, green and blue flashed from it. Letting her see the small stone hut, it would be cozy, if in the next moment the entire structure came down in on itself. All say for a small area. She watched as a dark figure rose out of the rumble gasping and shaking. A small turn, time increased and the rain seemed to have stopped, and she saw the temple completely ruined as whoever was left in the rumble had climbed out. 

The temple was still on fire, there were hundreds of people dead but the figure placed a metallic hand on an old astromech droid as it raced towards him, beeping too distantly to be heard. Then once more she flinched as the old man, she felt he must be old, looked to her and she was flung backwards. Rey was back in the store room as she slid ungracefully to the hall and far wall pressing herself in a panic as she stared at the box. Thankfully at some point she had dropped the saber and was now gasping in tiny breaths as she gaped at the box. Rey shuddered gasping in as she felt a full on panic engulf her. 

‘Rey?’ BB-8 questioned once more. She turned to him and then up to Maz as she panted like she had been running to find Rey. 

“It called to you?” she asked as Rey still sat there pressed against the wall. 

“What was that?” she asked voice quietly squeaking out. 

“You saw something?” Rey shook her head finally scrambling up. “If it called to you then-” Rey felt the small sort of call again and ogled towards the blade. 

“I can’t do this.” she said cutting off Maz. She ran past the old woman out from the catina, with BB-8 following her as she dodged outside, continuing on until finally the ‘call’ was no more. She panted again not entirely too deep in the forest to find her way back. 

‘Rey are you okay?’ BB-8 asked her as she took a more more calming breaths. She wished for a moment she was back on the familiar Jakku, where she knew what was going on, when she knew even what she was. What was around her, even if she truly loved the green and brown around her from the thick foliage. 

“You should get back.” she told him and looked towards the ship yard. Her ears picked up the next bit, the near screaming noise that tie fighters made. Rey ducked as she and BB-8 looked up watching as the ships fired upon the catina and very quickly chaos insued. Transported had already landed and she saw, or rather heard them as they began to approach the temple. “B-B HIDE!” she told the droid and rushed towards the soldiers, distracting them from the droid as she pulled out the pistol Han had given her and tired to fire. “Safety.” she mumbled. 

Quickly flicking it off, she pointed at one and fired. It hit him in the center mass, and she felt it. She felt the life, the shock and then death. A small horror hit her that she had little time to deal with. Several soldiers now focusing on her, all focused on her as she hid behind a large tree. Her heart began racing as she flicked her senses towards one, and fired hitting that one in the shoulder thankfully enough as she fled further into the forest. Drawing them further away from BB-8 and hopefully further from the catina. 

The screaming was hard enough to deal with as she ducked down, and traced through some small vegetation, finding the troopers drawing off her as she looked around. Waiting for more to come towards her. But they were falling back as she stepped carefully into a small clearing. She only heard the sounds of distant soldiers moving forwards. She slowly headed in a large circle back, intending to find Han, maybe, to get out and away from this planet before a blockade could come down. That is when she felt more than heard him. 

He seemed to come from the aether, stepping out from a small trench as she held up the gun. She knew it was the same soldier, the same dark clad man who had killed the rebellion soldier from whatever she had seen when she grabbed the saber. She fired at him, and quicker then her eye saw he fired on the red saber and flicked the bolt, it ricoetting off and hitting a tree. Rey backed away, keeping her front to him as she carefully tried to back away firing randomly. 

It seemed like a game, very much so for him as he flicked the bolts away like he was bored. Not even truly facing her as she backed away. Her foot hit up against a tree root and she had to frantically look down. That is when he rose his hand and she looked back in a panic. Her arm was twisted down and back behind her, now frozen still. Her mind scrambled, frantically trying to fight against the hold. But it was for not. She was frozen as a ship in a tractor beam. 

He slowly twirled the red blade, it flicking off small bits of energy and plasma, like ashes from a fire. It flicked off, as he slowly stalked up to her cocking the large helmeted head at her. He walked around her as she breathed in, only able to breathe on her own, and blink. Fight, she told herself. She couldn’t let them find BB-8 and the map. He walked behind her, she heard the blade fire on and then felt its head on her cheek. She thought, and thought strongly of hope that BB-8 had been able to hide with the map. 

“You.” he stated simply voice modified by some kind of modulator in the helmet. The blade flicked off and she wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but couldn’t entirely feel relieved while still in the jaws of what was clearly an enemy. She closed her eyes, she didn’t want to watch her own demise. “You must be the girl I have heard about.” her eyes flicked open as she watched him as he paced around her. Something inside of her crawled up and she felt something in her not entirely hate it. He paced around her like a predator playing with its prey before it killed it. Or something else, that crawling part of her told inside of her. 

“The map, we are looking for a droid carrying a map.” he said calmly. Her mind crawled in panic, but also a sort of victorious feeling. They had not found BB-8, he was safe as far as she, or rather this man knew. He turned towards her stepping close enough she could feel some of the body heat radiating off him. 

“You’ve seen it.” he stated and now the panic raced over the triumph feeling. There were some more distant explosions, and she heard a trooper approach. 

“Sir! The rebellion is here. We are suffering major losses.” the man said. For a brief moment hope filled her, “should we-” 

“Pull out. We have what we need.” like a hand coming down Rey was dropped down into the darkness of her own mind. 

  
  
  


Kylo Ren looked down at the slumped face of the felinid girl that had slumped over in his arm. She weighed less than he thought she might, as he turned and lifted her as the troopers flooded back with him to the transport he had just come off of. He had been going down himself to ensure the capture of the droid and map. Completely eclipsing the temple with an attack ring. But they were now pulling out as the rebellion x-wings sheared into the airspace. More and more were coming into the space. He didn’t need the droid, he had heard her mind as she thought of the map. 

In the way someone who knows its contents, he didn’t exactly see the hazy blue holo-image, but there had been the hazy memory. Barely thought of before it was keenly buried into her mind. He tucked her into a seat, knowing that she wouldn’t wake for a long time, long enough that they did not need to worry over putting her in cuffs as he could keep her mind under. Her ears flicked randomly as a dream took her. He could see it, an island, as she dreamed. Her body relaxed with the thought as the transport lifted up and away. Not a single x-wing, paid them heed, too focused on taking down tie-fighters to care about any cargo being taken. 

Once out of the atmosphere, a soldier stood and took out a small scanner running it over the girl, scanning her features for any sort of records, which if she was where he thought she might be, as the same person was reported from the junkyard Jakku, then there probably was not a single sort of record. Which was confirmed as they got onto the Supremacy. The star destroyer he all but ran. Hux was waiting with a scowl as the girl was put onto a stretcher and taken to one of the holding cells. She’d awaken later, they made sure of that with an quick injection. 

“You were told to bring back a droid and you bring back a feline.” Hux sneered. Ren ignored him, for now. 

“She has seen the map, it will not take long to take it from her mind.” he stated. Hux still didn’t look pleased, but looked less like he was completely disgusted. 

“Keep in mind Ren, you don’t let your instincts interfere with the mission.” Hux jabbed, as Ren followed after where the girl went. He would be needed the moment she woke to interrogate her. Frowning in mild distaste at something he felt from her, she had been put onto a table still asleep. Checking the restraints, he made sure there was no pinching of skin, and that her tail, coming from a crudely cut hole in her pants, was free and not pinched down. 

He could smell her more clearly here, and she smelled very much like varying scents. He smelled the traitor, the smell ingrained into his brain more surely then the smell of Han, and Chewie in a way. She had been with them, a old feeling came into him that he blocked out. Instead he breathed in and out, carefully and calmly. Preparing himself. Invading someone’s mind was not easy, nor pleasant for anyone involved. Sadly Poe had not had not known any thing about the map. 

_ ‘I gave it to a girl.’ Tekka told Poe in the small memory inside of the hut he had been in. ‘I can not trust you.’  _

_ ‘But you trust a random scavenger! This is the fate of the world! You can’t trust that person more than us!’ Poe accused. Tekka frowned, closing his eyes.  _

_ ‘It is not you I don’t trust. I had a vision, you have to get out of here before it is too late.’ Poe had stalled. Then both looked up the sound of the approaching ships, one with Ren himself. ‘GO NOW!’  _

_ ‘We need the map.’ _ Poe stated and they had tried to fight. He had thought maybe the BB unit droid which had gone missing during the attack could have it but probing Poe had proven him wrong. Then Poe had escaped with a traitor. Right now the map laid inside of the girls head, he knew it. Trying to glean it while she was asleep was a large risk, he could be drawn into her dreams, and trying to navigate that was a mystery even to the sith. 

It was said Jedi could do so and even use it to predict the future, but all that knowledge had been purged even before he was alive. Any useful information that it could have been disregarded and destroyed. Ren wondered if this was purposeful, as it seemed like the sort of useful information he personally would keep. But it was the past, and he wasn’t going to mourn for lost things. He watched calmly as the drug wore off and her eyes began to flick under the lids, and she began to wake up. 

  
  
  


Rey woke, knowing she wasn’t in a medical bay, the memories of what happened were freshly waiting for her as she gave a panicked moment trying to escape from the torture bed she was on. Her legs and arms were cuffed, leaving her to make a wordless panicked noise. She flicked an ear towards the off sound of breathing, first mistaking whatever was with her as maybe a droid, or the air vents. It was the man from before and he was staring at her as she tried to calm herself. She needed to be calm, collected and not give anything to him. 

“Where am I?” she asked him, he didn’t react. Not speaking as she swallowed making a small whimper of dread before she controlled herself. He straightened and she quickly spoke. “Where are the others?” she asked fast as the man tilted his head just a little. 

“You mean the liars, thieves and traitors you call friends?” he asked her. “You should be more careful, I could tell you they are all dead.” her heart beat increased as a sick feeling entered her stomach. It had been a long while since she had eaten anything substantial and the fruit she had eaten had done little in making her feel full. “But you will be glad to know that as to their status, I don’t know.” he spoke the last almost like he was trying soothe her. He stood and she flinched, but he made a vauge gesture with his hand. 

All the restraints on her popped open leaving her just a little more frightened. It was telling her that he feared her so little that he would have her completely free to do anything. Rey rubbed her wrists as he paced around her again and she refused to follow him with her head and eyes. “I am looking for a map piece.” he told her, coming back around to stand in front of her. She made no threatening moves, finally smelling him over her own panic. Just like before, back in the forest she felt something inside of her claw for her full attention. 

“We believe it is in a Bee-Bee unit droid.” she shivered. “I have the rest gleaned from the empire archives.” he turned to her fully. “I know you have seen it.” 

“The… bb unit has a selenium drive with a gyro-” she began, detailing its intimate details as he listened until he grew bored. He raised his hand and she avoided a flinch noticing the strange sort of glove he wore. It was like he wasn’t… human. 

“I do not need to buy one.” he told her. “Believe me I take no pleasure in interrogation. I prefer to not have to do anything more then ask.” he held an hand out entreatingly. “But if you continue to be difficult…” he left it hanging. 

“It’s difficult to answer when you are hunted by a creature in a mask.” she answered him. His hand curled into a fist as he dropped it. For a moment she thought that maybe she would be hurt for the insult, but he just sat back down. He put his hands to the helmet and it gave a small hiss as the ‘jaw’ slid outwards and up. Instead of showing any sort of skin, or human face she was met with one just like hers. 

Her fur was browns, from light to dark as her hair in sort of dots and subtle stripes. But his was black. The points of his canines in fact almost pointed out from his ‘lips’ as he stared at her. He still like her had hair and she could almost breathe a sigh of relief, but not really knowing why. His eyes seemed to bore into her as she took him in measure. He put the helmet down by him and stood stepping up closer to her. Rey froze as his hand rose up towards her head, freezing a moment as she gasped in quickly through her mouth. Getting a full deep inhale of his smell, she knew two things. He was male, and he was strong. 

Whatever she was, enjoyed that. That what was crawling for utter attention in her head, he was attractive although she had no clear indication what her newfound species might find so. With larger proportions then her, at least maybe two, or even three times her weight even. She was still scared however of what he might do to her, they were enemies after all. “Do you even know why we need the map?” he asked her dropping his hand.

“Its…” she began and bit down hard. The words about to stumble out of her. He smiled, and she knew what she must look like now. He was baring his teeth like he was snarling, but his ears were pointed up and towards her. She knew that if she, or rather him, was snarling the ears would be flicked back and more teeth would be showing. What this was, was more of his jaw opening just a little, lips curling in a more friendly manner. 

She made a noise, sort of like a whimper she thought, but it came out more like a purr. Her cocked his head, coming up more beside her. He did really run hot, even here where the room did have intense cooling. Probably to keep people unsettled just under bearable temperatures for any sentient baring the rare few. 

“It is?” he drawled sounding cajoling. One of his hands came down finally touching her shoulder. Rey was startled by the sudden touch, it wasn’t a human hand and the soothing sort of feeling she felt when Chewie had put a large paw on her head seemed to tingle into her nerves. 

“It’s a map right? I never… have seen a navigational map like it.” she hedged carefully. It was so hard not to just say what she saw. It was on the tip of her tongue, they obviously shared a species, she knew it. Like the way she knew the things before, as a part of her very makeup. A shiver ran up her spine. He leaned towards her his face coming close enough so she could feel his breath ghosting on her. She couldn’t help her stomach growling in hunger, and knew he could hear it. 

“It’s part of an old style of navigational maps used by the Jedi. It's more ornate than functional.” he answered and pulled away. 

“Where am I exactly?” she asked back, feeling emboldened by the lack of torture. He went to the doors and they gave a small beep, she realized even if she could overpower him she’d need them open if she were to escape. A small scanner sat on top of the doors, and she watched as he stood in front of a trooper there guarding the room. She finally stepped off the table, intending to make a break for it. 

“You are my guest.” he answered her. “Bring two of my meals.” he told the trooper. They looked briefly at her and a low growl came out of his mouth before they ran to comply. Ren put his arm over the door as she took a step forward. “You are a scavenger.” A hurt feeling entered into her as she settled back towards the table. “Named Rey correct?” Her ears perked up as she blinked at him. 

“How… how do you know my name?” 

“When did you start changing?” 

“The last two months.” 

“That is quite fast, where did you live?” 

“Jakku.” 

“The last place the empire stood in full. Do you have a place to live?” 

“Yes, a walker.”

“Did you know of Sor Lan Tekka?” 

“Yes he hired me.” 

“What is the map to?” 

“Luke Sky….walker…” she answered surprised. The answers just flooding out from her in the quick series of questions. 

“You can either tell me what you saw, or go back on the table and have it forced out.” Rey watched as a meal tray was now floating into vision. He stared at her as he went to it, and opened the small dome on top of it. Almost immediately she could smell it, instinct warred over her mind, real meat. Real meat settled not far from her. “It gives me no pleasure to torture.” he put the dome back over the meal. “Despite what you may think.” He turned to her holding his hand out to her.

“You aren’t… going to hurt me?” his hand curled back. 

“If I do not have to. You have a decision. Come and eat, telling me, or go back on the table and have it taken from your mind by force.” He wasn’t looking at her, and his ears were flat on his skull. He wasn’t enjoying the thought she felt of harming her. 

“But…” she mumbled, and looked up at the scanner. Rey took the few steps outside heading as close to him as she dared. It felt like he might have a victory, but she told herself she needed to be outside the prison cell in order to escape. She flinched as his hand came up but he waved in a general motion for her to follow her. 

“You were with Han Solo?” he asked her. She blinked looking back as the helmet he had worn floated eerily to his hand, he tucked it under his arm and they started walking the meal cart following them as her stomach clamped and crawled in want of it. It wasn’t like she couldn’t just claw the domes open and eat it. 

“Ah…” she opened and closed her mouth nodding. 

“Did you think he could ever be a figurehead?” the question seemed to come out of him with scorn. 

“He….” she started quietly. “He was proud I... by...passed the compressor put on… the falcon…” she mumbled looking at the man. He had to be proud, she felt it, but he didn’t show it. Just shrugging and then going away checking up on Chewie. 

“Did you think he’d be some kind of father?” he questioned and snorted, stopping at a cross section. She knew this layout at least in part, most of the wrecks she navigated had been torn out of the expensive flooring. The ‘tunnels’ were there, but all without much support then the skeletons of a ship. “He would have disappointed you.” he guided her down one more hall, and into another room. This one held nothing but a table. The meal cart, maybe controlled via a small droid floated up and over on top of the table. Now still as she stood looking into the room knowing if she went in she would be betraying someone. 

Rey followed him in swallowing and trying to look small, trying to look defenseless. He sat the helmet down on the table and with a move that left her jumping back moved one of the chairs using nothing but a vague gesture. “Do you know what you are?” he asked. 

“N-no… it just… I was…” she shut herself up. 

“The creatures were once hunted for their pelts, and a well meaning Jedi as it is told, made us,” she stared at him as he made a gesture to himself and her. Rey settled into a chair feeling nervous. “But that is all they did, and since the pelts were larger, it just meant more money. It was a sithari group that heard the plight and took us all into the unknown regions. There our species propagated and thrived.” She reached for one of the domes, slowly but he didn’t stop her, she listened, finding herself believing him. 

“You… could be lying.” she told him, taking one of the meals to the front of her. 

“What do  **_I_ ** have to gain by lying?” he countered. She shuddered and stared at the dome, there was no sense in not having a full stomach right? With a sort of irritated look as she stared at her reflection in the dome it came off with a jerk that left her flinching at the noise as it thudded violently against the wall. She was now staring down a steaming steak, still with a bone in the middle of it. The thick marrow in the center of it bubbling away and making her stomach clamp with need. 

“What… will you do?” the words were quiet as she looked up at him, ears flat, tail still and down. He gave her a critical stare as she looked around for utensils. Finding none as she desperately looked around. 

“I will personally go to where he is hiding.” the man stated and she looked up at him, he was very unsettled. She knew he was scared, and that in of itself made her relax. He was scared of Luke, scared of the hero who ended the war. 

“I… really can eat this?” she asked him. He didn’t answer and just looked angry. “Do I eat with my hands?” With another jerk, ‘his’ dome flew off and he moved his own to him. With little trouble he peeled off his gloves and she stared at his hands. They were just like hers, as he plucked out, with very sharp claws the center bone. Rey felt fascinated as she watched him, he licked out the marrow setting aside the bone, and using one claw to pull out a pre-cut piece of meat. She didn’t even notice it was cut up and raised her hand, focusing on her ‘finger-tips’ to try to flex a claw out. It took several tries, and she noticed hers were not as sharp as his, maybe she needed to spend what money she did not have in some kind of kit. Chewie could maybe have one, but whether or not it was on the Falcon was another thing. 

“Just eat. You will feel better.” he stated. She speared one chunk, it coming off as he watched her. She felt like she was blushing in shame as she tried to eat like he had been. “You really don’t know what you are do you?” Rey sniffed looking back up to him.

“I was a human!” she snapped, claw finally digging into one slab that she quickly brought to her mouth. Once on her tongue Rey had to fight now to gobble the rest down. It was just slightly salty, and more delicious than anything she had ever tasted in her entire life. 

“So was I. Till about five years old. Then I changed.” he held up his hand. “I don’t really remember being human,  _ if _ I was human.” He gave her a penetrating look. “We were never human to begin with.” he answered an unasked question. Rey picked up the bone, and looked to the side to eat it. “Have you seen holo’s of Luke?” Rey shook her head. He touched something on the small table, and after a long moment the holo was projected from the middle of the table. 

Rey stared at the figure, another felinid, just like the two of them. She stared at it for what felt like hours, no-one said Luke was like her. Everyone seemed to be wary, even scared of her kind. But if what the map was to was really true, then no wonder Tekka trusted  _ her _ of all the people on the planet. Was there some kind of tribe, or clan sort of thing? Inante inside of them but not privy to her with… Rey looked down to the rest of the steak. Now not feeling the need to consume the rest of it. But it was important, and with where she grew up, you never wasted a meal. She ate the rest quickly without tasting it. 

He slid the rest of his towards her, more than half of it left as she blinked from it, then back to him. Blankness entered her, shutting out the sadness and old feelings at the utterly and completely new gesture he had just made. “You need food.” he stated simply as if that solved her sudden problem. 

“You just are being kind to get the map!” she accused gasping in. 

“No. I am being kind because you need it.” She shivered again when she realized that she believed him. “Our kind no matter what happens is never thought well of. That is the curse of being related to the sith. Not a single person will ever think of you as anything else than an enemy but your own people.” Rey ate quickly her stomach feeling bursting with it and her quickly feeling more lethargic because of it. 

“I do not even need to know the exact coordinates. Even down to the few star systems.” he plied. The comfortable feeling in her kept down the mild panic, as he tapped up the rest of the map. It glowed with the large missing bit there, still despite being wary one of her hands rose up and she started tracing the long navigational line until she froze one eye looking at him. She narrowed it down to at least a hundred star quadrant. He was smiling, Rey pushed the chair back and lept over the table, he didn’t react slowly, in fact she knew the moment she reached the door that he had let her try to run. 

His body pinned hers to the door both his hands flexing and the claws digging into the decorative panels on it as she froze still hands up on the door about to try to force it open. He covered her body entirely as he pinned her a low growl coming out of him. Her body went limp shaking, and strangely of all that crawling part of her took full hold and raised her rump so she was on her tiptoes pressing back into him. It felt insane, but one of his hands came down and curled around her torso, pulling her limp body away from the doors. She made a low trilling noise, as he paused trying to push her back to the table. 

“Just finish the map.” he told her in a low growl Rey stared up at the line. From the known space, towards just on the edge of the unknown region. That is where Luke Skywalker might be, she shut her eyes. Rey made the noise again, now trapped at the table she braced her hands on it, her back arching till it touched his chest. Maybe it was his scent which was overpowering now that he was so close. A sort of wild musky sort of smell that she had no real world counterpart to in any memory. 

His breath was hot over the back of her neck as his tongue came out and licked her. More limp now Rey slumped down on the table with a last shiver. Her tail flicked between them the tip of it brushing under his chin. A small part of her was horrified, maybe the last bit of human inside of her, but she was making a purring noise as she felt him lean down over her. He was sniffing at the back of her neck, the tip of his nose brushing behind her ears. Again his tongue came out, this time more so as he licked at them, the low purr inside of her ramped up. 

He stopped himself as her mind came back to more full awareness, without this sort of natural urge, her ears were wet, and she found she didn’t much care as his hips were flush with her rump and she could feel a hotter sense of heat between his legs. Another growl that left her making a sort of whine, the man pushed himself away from her. Rey was slow to push herself up turning towards him as he paced back and forth. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that her body begged him to do what bodies begged to do. 

What real closeness did she have with the Rebellion? They were easy to idolize, they saved the entire world, but she knew Jakku was the Empire’s last stand. She knew that those ships had no real way to fight back having exhausted all their resources in fleeing. Ammunition and workable weapons on Jakku were almost utterly unknown. Those ships held civilians, which became some of the clan families on Jakku today. “Just… ten?” she questioned. Ten star systems was enough to get her out and away. She could escape, get on the fastest ship and find him. 

Or maybe she stalled enough that they now had BB-8 and true… she turned back to the table as he stopped in his tracks. She wasn’t anything, just a cat from the desert. Shaking she traced it to the ten star parsec. He stared at her, and she almost felt a prickling sort of sensation on her scalp, her hair drying she thought among the more sudden depression. That small ‘normal’ part of her tried to scream it wasn’t normal, that her actions weren’t her utter own. 

She turned back to him watching as he stared at the glowing map. “You’re not nothing.” he told her and she flinched. “Come with me.” her ears shot up and her tail stilled right behind her. “We need to be truly alone.” he cast a look around with a grimace. 

“You-you will…” she said and covered her face, or snout with her hands. Almost voicing it, the crawling warm sensation inside of her. That was made all the worse with a full belly and the lethargy that was still working away inside of her. Mortification, at least a little rushed into her, he was the enemy. But as he got closer, just a few paces and got flush with her again that sort of thought was quickly blasted out as he shut off the holo, taking out the data key inside of it. He was by her, being careful to keep his distance. Her head twisted as she dropped her hands and nosed by one of his ears. 

She could smell him more clearly, small unknown sorts of things she knew in passing were now filtered into her head. Things that made her more than willing to follow instinct to do whatever it was that they’d do in private. One of her hands gripped the thick covering on his torso as she pressed herself closer to him. He froze still, hands just barely grabbing the gloves he used to have. Claws coming out to draw him further down so she could sniff just behind his ears. A pleased growl came out as her tongue flicked out. 

She tasted the musky scent and it raced into her veins quickly, creating more of the languid heat that left her now panting to try to cool down. Maybe she could remove her clothing to cool down further. She reached over and his hand grabbed her wrist, and began yanking her. Leaving the gloves, and helmet behind and only taking the data key as he rushed her out into the halls of the destroyer. She followed blindly a type of delicious energy running into her that had her willing to just follow him anywhere he wanted. 

It might get her what she wanted, which she knew was sex. It was hard not to know it was sex, every part of her knew it was sex. After what felt like too long he pulled her into a small set of open rooms. It was clearly his personal quarters, all empty of personality. The data key was placed on a dresser as he finally let her go. He gave her one last look before he undressed to his bare torso. His stomach and chest were a different coloring than his face and neck. She watched as he removed the arm sleeves, and she saw subtle patterns almost like the pleats in the sleeves. Maybe it was a dark navy, or a darker brown but he like her had stripes down the arms, and small dots. Her’s were all easily visible as he stood in front of her naked from the waist up. 

His eyes looked down at her and she swallowed a hand coming up and pulled out one of the arm covers on her letting the fabric slowly unwind. She did the other one, maybe taking too much time for his liking as a small, but non-threatening growl came out of his throat. She stayed still as he took the long step up to her and she stared up at him. He raised one hand and made a twirl motion she turned giving him her back. 

The purr that came off him as she gave him the vulnerable side made her relax further. His hand came up to her front, one claw coming out to dig at the V of her hand made shirt. She spent hours on it, but really could care less as the sharp, the very satisfyingly sharp claw cut down it easily cutting the fabric. Next he peeled the belt off it making a low thunk, as the large swaths of fabric that she found and liked just for how they felt on her a long, long time ago. Falling limp on her shoulders, he nosed the back of her head again, and she pressed her rump into his pelvis, in return. 

Now more emboldened, he pressed back and she whimpered. “Shhhh…” he soothed gently, one hand coming up on her bare stomach. Finally feeling it on her bare skin was wonderful, and made her start purring. It moved down to the loose pants that were only tied on via a long electrical cord, his claw curled up under it pulling it as it cut into the sheath on it. Then with a tiny flex that she felt the sharp tip graze on her skin it was cut and her pants fell down. She still had her breast band, and the very worn thin underwear but was now more naked then she had ever been in her entire memory of her life. Even if her shirt was still lingering on only held on by the arm holes. 

Jakku wasn't made for it, and she had never had a reason to do it either. She gave a shudder as he pulled drew his hands up the outside of her thighs drawing the still lingering drapes to fall down. Next ghosting up her front and gripping the torn edges of her shirt pulling back so that she was now more fully naked then him. With almost all her clothes off. Rey stumbled briefly limp without him but took the opportunity to remove her shoes. 

Thankfully her feet still looked human, as he watched her a pleased expression on his face. He backed further, slowly drawing her willingly towards his bed. His tail free from the confines of the shirt where he must tuck it, she watched as it swayed in a near hypnotic fashion as he sat down on the edge to remove his shoes. More simpler to get off then her makeshift ones, she gave a minute sigh of relief. His feet were little different then hers and she knew she didn't have to worry about relearning how to walk on paw like stilts. 

With one hand, he reached out, claws coming out to cup at her back to not let her retreat, he pulled her back to him. He nosed through her upper chest not covered by her chest band, more of the silken fabric she used for drapes. He licked up her pulse, and she shuddered letting him drag her weak pliant body to on top of him. Her legs splayed around his waist, just barely feeling the tip of his arousal ghosting along her thin covering. That was easily falling apart as he kneaded into her rump the sharp tips making not entirely painful points of sensitivity. 

"It's been so long." She heard him mumbled making her startle. "No one's ever even stayed this long." She gentled, the thought of sharing anything of him with anything past or future was infuriating. He made another low purr making her relax further and let him rub his cheeks along her collarbones. "Like that dont you?" He asked distractedly as he straightened. Intending on rubbing his cheeks over her neck and cheeks. She growled at him, a warning, she felt. Then heard him chuckle as he moved fast, flipping her onto her stomach on the bed and pinning her down. 

"Ah…" she mumbled as he kept her under him as he nuzzled the back of her head. She tried to buck him off her, but with his weight and him now grabbing and holding onto each wrist tightly she didn't do much then tire herself out. "Trying to make me smell like you?" She found herself asked as he now was doing the same to her back. A small mortification filled her again, right now she was just about to…

His mouth opened up and bit into the back of her neck. She struggled weakly hearing him growl through her skin in displeasure. Rey decided going limp again would be more pleasing than struggling. After a long moment he finally let go and gently licked her fur back to wear it was supposed to be. "You are going to smell like me." He confirmed, and she purred as a response. 

Finally he stepped away from her and she cocked her head back to watch him as he peeled his pants off. He still had underwear, but now she could see the fabric bulge and move with the object behind it. She quickly looked back to the front his bed was made from some kind of dark shiny rock. Obsidian maybe since she could almost see her reflection. When he came back 9n top of her her tail which had its own mind flicked back and forth along his chest. 

"You don't need these." He tugged at her undies, more gentle then with the rest of her clothes and with her still pliant body he slid them down, and off her. Her heart thrummed, what if he didn't really want her. He kissed along her back, licking her fur at the small of her back to just where the tail began. "Why are you angry now?" He asked gently body going further up her back as she felt the now barely covered length along her ass. 

"You ripped my clothes." She told him quickly. Not really willing to voice the real concern. He chuckled rubbed his cheek now along hers. She relaxed purring again. 

"Are you sure you want this? It's not too late to stop." She froze, hissing a breath in. "I want you Rey. You aren't nothing." He paused a moment rubbing her other cheek from above. "And I can buy you new clothes." 

"Yes." Rey swallowed arching her head up so he could further scent mark her. The purring noise came from her in full as she let him finally make it so she could barely smell anything other then herself and him. Her claws kneaded into the covers slicing furrows into the fabric. 

"Tear it to pieces if you want." He told her as she looked down at the two patches of ruination. 

"Are you reading my mind?" His hands were finally toying with the breast band. Looking like he was about to either slice through it or pull it away from her slowly. 

"If you are like me, you should be able to shut me out." He told her and she heard fabric ripping. The band around her chest loosened, and he dragged the now loose straps away. "Think of a door." He said into her back. Rubbing his cheeks along the now exposed fur. "Then shut it." She frowned as she concentrated, one of his hands came around her neck, slowly drawing her head back up exposing her more vulnerable spot. 

A door, she thought of it and very slowly shut it. Not a slamming shut, but a gentle click of someone exiting when they wanted to. His low purr increased as soon as the door was shut and she nearly felt something of a knock. Or like someone trying to open it. Breathing heavily she kept him out, until maybe just a second later he stopped. "Very good." The praise touched something inside of her. She could feel the emotion or maybe rather he was letting her feel it and him telling her had her perfectly willing to do whatever he wanted at this point. 

She purred as he let her chin and neck go, only drawing back enough for her to listen to another tear, and to ogle back. He had torn off the last of his clothes allowing her to see his member. Out of all the sexual education she had she'd have to say it wasn't the worst looking. She had been educated on which species in specific she could mate with as a human and not be inseminated with a child. 

It was similar to a human phallus, but the head was wider and looked ready to engorge further with almost sharp looking barbs along it. A small stream of precum leaked from the tip and down to the bed she looked frantically back to her reflection not really sure if it was rude to just stare. Darker red skin from blood and it seemed to have come from a furred sheath that left her shivering as he put his hands on her waist. 

She made a squeak, a chirp really when he flipped her over to her front having her staring up at him. He bent down and closed his eyes, waiting just a but away from her. Rey tilted her head rubbing her cheek along his; his low purr increasing until she could almost see his throat and chest vibrating. "You're beautiful." He told her eyes tracing down her body. Rey flushed, looking away from him as he hunched down flicking his tongue out to lick her breast. 

She made a strangled noise, being one of the few non furred areas it was one of the more sensitive places on her body. He licked the other one, and then clamped his mouth around one and sucked at it. Her hands ccx ame up and began kneading into his back. Claws flexing in and out just barely touching into his skin. 

He let go, placing a few more odd licks as he traveled down and she frantically sat up on her elbows. He nosed through, bypassing her lightly furred belly until he stalled at her legs. "Let me see." He demanded gently. A little embarrassed she let him pry her legs apart so he could look down at her. She couldn’t really stand anything more then a quick glance at his look when he stared at her quickly shutting her eyes. Even if the same face and look was now imprinted into the backs of her eyelids, so when she felt the rough texture of his tongue just along her front she made a muffled yowl. Mostly out of surprise, and placed her hands on either side of her as he let her recover, opening her eyes to stare at the near flush metal of the ceiling. 

When he licked through her she let out a breathy moan, a form of that yowl from before. He licked again, lingering to swirl a small part of her and making her shiver. She felt more of the languid pleasure, now a sort of cold chill something that ached for something hot. “Sssir,” she stammered out, he stalled. “I…” she blinked. 

“Ah…” he licked her again, then traveled back upwards nose ghosting through her stomach and the small ruff of fur between her breasts. “My name is Kylo Ren.” he told her. She brightened, nodding and nuzzling his cheek. His hands grabbed her ankles keeping her legs apart as he lifted her rump, now splaying her around his hips. He rubbed the base of his member along her, as if testing something, he closed his eyes looking pleased. “Don’t worry, you aren’t in heat.” he told her as he leaned back down and nuzzled his cheek against hers. 

“Is… is that okay?” she asked him. He purred at her as a response, and jerked his hips back. His head found her entrance without him having to manipulate it, and he slid it into her. She was almost afraid it would hurt, and in a way it did. The hard ridges along his member scraped against her insides, but the pain that should be flooding into her instead transmitted into pleasure as he fully seated himself inside of her. The thick head coming to rest somewhere inside of her body infront of a smaller inner ring. 

“Are you ready?” he asked as he didn’t move, letting her get used to the feeling of his member inside of her. After a moment she nodded hands stroking down his back as he slowly slid back the barbs scraping inside of her, again it should be painful. But whatever was supposed to be pain wasn’t there anymore, instead it was pure pleasure. A few slow thrusts, maybe to just test how she felt, he was soon moving faster. Hips moving fast and just hard enough to make lewd noises of flesh meeting flesh. Rey made noises she didn’t really think she could make if she wasn’t having sex with this man. 

Soon that strange sort of peak raced into her nerves, racing coldly into her veins like icy fire. With a final push she felt something pop, and then lock into her. The pleasure tipped over, and she ended in a quiet whimper as it flooded deeper into her, and she felt the heat finally encase the cold inside of her soothing it completely with a liquid warmth. He nuzzled at her cheek, tongue licking at her ear as she settled dazed. It seemed hours passed before he could slide out of her, and to some kind of mortified notion of who she was before the slight smell of blood and sex. 

With care he slid her up, taking down the covers and covering her as she was still fairly limp. She shouldn’t be the exhausted one, since he was the one who did most of the work, but she couldn’t help but feeling so tired she was more than willing to fall asleep in his bed. She didn’t think to have trouble falling asleep, but she did think of the map, the entire line, the whole star system it pointed to. His breathing stalled a moment, as she swallowed not feeling him in her mind. Maybe escape was a distant thought, since she felt some kind of bound to him, not a sort of psychical thing. It was on the same instinctual base of breathing, of walking, and of her arching into him stretching as she turned to her side comfy in the nest his body made around her. 

“Sleep Rey. You’ve had a long day.” she wanted to even make another attempt, at least in some part, but soothed Rey felt sleep creep its edge into her mind more gently then the last time she had been put to sleep by him. Drawn into her dreams of a near endless ocean quickly, the ocean only broken by rocky sort of islands never having much vegetation on them. Only one of them had a large tree, almost completely dead, looking like something that should be dead as she ducked into a large hollow. Maybe it was made a long time ago, someone slowly drawing a hole inside of the tree open to make a small contemplative space inside of the tree. Here she felt more than safe, here she knew who, or what she was. She was just Rey, and letting that feeling wash over her she fell into more of a dreamless dark sleep of true unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be more serious. I had a thought of not making their species truly monogamous, but I decided it would fit better if it was like that. So their kind mates and mates for life, which makes it a kind of huge deal the sex thing. Ren is going to get chewed out for getting some tail heh heh. What I really have to think about now is if I want starkiller base to exist, but with what I am thinking of I actually think not. Cause storywise in my head it doesn't make that much sense, so I guess there is no Starkiller base.


	3. Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey must stay aboard the destroyer even after a small scuffle with her so called mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey- doesn't see having sex as being just a mate. For her its not the most intimate act two couples can have. Ben/Ren does however. That is the disparity here. They are connected yes, but it is not just because they boned. One more chapter, I felt like these were a good place to start and stop.

Ren didn’t sleep, he waited until he was sure she was fully under and slipped away from her. She smelled far better now than when she was in the torture room. Now almost smelling exclusively like him and only her own scent it was a satisfying sort of feeling. He pulled up the covers to cover her a little better and narrowed his eyes as a high pitched noise, made so that his, and hers, could hear it but little else. Before it could rouse her he answered grabbing a small communicator and placing it on his head. The hearing end slid into his ear, and the other stayed near his mouth. 

“You are being called to answer the Emperor.” said a toneless voice. A sort of chill took him over as the communicator did nothing else but make a small beep to say the message was done. He ripped the small device off his head and looked to Rey. Rey, smelling like the hot baked earth and his smell of rotting vegetation. A low growl came out of him before he took a long breath to control himself. Looking to a small bundle on his table, while he was distracted a droid delivered the forgotten gloves and helmet he made sure that on the surface he was calm. 

Inside there was a turmoil, he knew for sure that the cameras in the room couldn’t really pick up the holo-image. He grabbed the datakey and placed it into a deep pocket so that there wouldn’t be anyone besides him and her that would be able to have it. He reached out mentally to her, finding her still asleep before he left, marching like any other soldier towards an even worse place than he had found himself in that night. 

Hux was waiting for him as a growing insane sort of anger took him. “I see you now have a pet cat.” Hux commented. Ren could kill him, it would be easy to do so. He probably wouldn’t even face that many repercussions. 

“Careful you do not overstep yourself Hux.” Ren commented as the doors slid open. Immediately fog rolled out, in order to keep what was inside at a state that could be considered ‘life’. The Emperor, Palatine or perhaps just a failed clone, sat almost wholly in a machine in the center of the room. Clothed in dark robes the room was kept at a near freezing temperature to slow the decay of his body. Possible bodies settled around in tubes, taking years to grow and more years to ensure that there was any sort of power behind them. There had been some success with a ‘mask’ called Snoke. 

Ren found himself smiling at the thought, some success. Until him and the other Knights took him out from a mission granted to them by someone else. There had been some pleasure in being a mercenary. Not caring much about anything but letting the Force blow him where it wished. Until this creature came out of the unknown regions and used blackmail to gain his loyalty. Ren was loyal, but only just so loyal to get what the Emperor wanted. 

“Where is the map to Skywalker?” the man, or rather machine asked. He couldn’t move any further then the small dias he stood on. The withered figure boring a hole straight through into Ren. He felt like he didn’t even have skin, muscle or bones with that look. 

“I have it.” Ren stated simply. Hux sneered as Ren went to a small console, and brought up the map, he gave a small flinch as it brought him just close enough to Palpatine to hear his breathing. He didn’t think, not allowing many thoughts to breach the surface. While he wasn’t that wary, he couldn’t take the chance. Any time Palpatine used the force it degraded him further. It seemed like the same eventually with all Sith. That was the major problem even with all the supposed clones, their bodies would fail, slowly rotting. Nothing actually kept them from doing so, not all the technology in the world kept all his bodies from slowly dying. 

The holo was brought up and he traced the line to the first one hundred star quadrant. “That is it?” Hux demanded. “If you had went after the droid-” 

“The droid doesn’t have the map.” Ren stated in a flat tone. “It was destroyed by the girl.” there was a hush as he left the area going back near Hux as the man seethed. “She saw no value in it after looking at the map for a brief moment.” The lies came out easily. Palpatine breathed his eyes trailing over Ren once more. “It is in a sand pit on Jakku. If you wish to spend resources on finding it.” 

“Boy,” Palpatine spoke the graveling voice coming out from decaying vocal cords. “Even a child could tell you are lying.” 

“About the map, no.” Ren stated. “She did I believe see value, but wanted to be a hero to the rebellion.” Ren answered, a truth, more so than he cared to admit. Palpatine went silent again. “If she was the only source then she could brand herself as a hero, Like Luke.” that made the chill only seem to deepen. 

“Yet you think that keeping such a fool is good?” Hux demanded. “Tell me Ren, why did you even bother going to a personal quarters to fo-” Hux shuddered for a brief moment before his whole body was forced downwards into a kneel. Not on Ren’s part, he wasn’t forcing Hux to silence and to fall on the ground flat. 

“You will be silent.” Palpatine said, and allowed Hux to get back up. Ren smelled the fresh wave of rot, coming maybe from some now broken skin as two hooded attendants came out mindless sort of drones to try to patch the problem. He cast a glance to one of the clones in the vats, it too was rotting, parts of it replaced via medical droids. “What is this about?” 

“The girl is another Felinid. Like me.” he stated. “Hux should have the scan of her body.” Hux was bleeding from a small cut on his chin. He pulled out a small data tablet, a holoprojector came down and showed a scan of her from when they had done so on the transport. “She came from Jakku.” 

“Jakku…” the Emperor stated. “Has there been a genetic test?” the question caught the both of them off guard. 

“No.” Hux stated. “There was no call for it.” The decaying creature leveled a look to Hux. 

“It will be done.” Ren answered. His voice didn’t show it, but the question completely unsettled him. 

“Once it is confirmed you will bring the girl to me.” Clearly dismissed the two men left the room, with Ren barely controlling himself in clearing his nose of the smell of rot. Hux looked to him with a scowl. 

“He wants the cat.” Ren turned quickly to Hux with a low hissing growl. The man flinched back. “All these problems,” Hux said standing up next to him. “Would have been solved if you had taken the droid.” Ren blinked, cutting off his anger with a quick breath. A few things raced into him, all based on the level of instinct. Long buried down, he put his mate in danger. His mate was in danger. Hux sneered, looking disappointed that the insult didn’t become the bait that it was. 

“We will need to create a blockade around the region.” Ren stated simply, dully he imagined to Hux. 

“You think to command my army?” Hux demanded, Ren cocked his head to him.

“No, and if you think to be the sole commander you should keep yourself armed.” Ren stated. It was something glib, they never went without arming themselves all the senior officers. But the statement was made very clear to the two men and likely anyone else like them. Hux straightened looking at the door to the emperor. None in there could hear them talking, but always the creature seemed to know, Ren knew it was something of the Force. But with the way things were it was likely the greatest time to do what was needed to-

“You are suicidal.” Hux stated quietly.

“And that is all the better for you.” Ren replied and stepped away finally. Without even needing to pry into the man's mind he knew that so far as they were concerned, Hux will use the opportunity. Ren made his way back to his quarters, knowing that she was awake in some small corner of his mind. He didn’t allow her access to the controls, all done via biometrics, leaving her trapped. A tiny bit of shame, but he walked through after the scanner was through its quick look at him. 

He found her making clothes, she had taken on of the bed spreads on the bed dragged it out, and roughly was making a new shirt. She must have found a sewing kit somewhere in his room, she had put on the remains of her clothes and perked up when he came into view. But everything in her body language spoke of an immediate sense of fear, he stopped to remove the helmet but that didn’t stop. Her whole body was stiff as her eyes were wide, the ears back and her fur rising all over her Exposed skin. The newly ripped up breast band around her chest band showing just how long her fur was. 

“Rey? What is wrong?” he took a step towards her and she leapt up forgoing everything in her hands to look ready to run. “Rey?” 

“You smell like death.” she managed out her voice shaking and quiet. 

“That is how I smell.” he stated staying far away from her, only staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, hunching a little to make himself look smaller. To look weaker in a way, but to try to put her at ease. 

“No.” The word make him blink looking directly at her. “You smell…” she finally seemed to break out of the fear and he almost made a sigh of relief. That didn’t mean she didn’t go near him, she moved away from him, as far as his rooms would allow. 

“I’ll bathe.” he told her and only got a glance as she sunk down into the corner. Mostly naked he went to a panel first and ordered a set of clothes that would fit her. They had her scan, and now that would be well into the hands of him. A snarl came out of him, that he quickly quelled when he heard a small noise from Rey. “I am not going to hurt you.” he told her. She didn’t look like she believed him. 

Getting into his fresher he knew she couldn’t escape, she wasn’t allowed to run and he had placed her there. Frowning as he did so, he reached gently towards her mind, he had to know just why she was so scared. It felt like a memory, just a tiny memory of something she barely even recalled. But it was utterly tied into the smell of rotting flesh, the same smell of the Emperor. He couldn’t see the memory exactly, but with a place like Jakku, she might have gotten close to a corpse, more than once. 

He pulled off his clothes, setting them out to be cleaned, and stepped into the fresher. Usually he didn’t bathe, he had a bath, but this one used steam to clean. Most freshers on the destroyer used sonics, the higher rank the more water you were allowed to use. He chose a scent, one that could maybe drive the smell of Palpatine off him and hopefully make her less scared of him, and make him feel less like what he was. A man maybe, though that didn’t apply much in his case. 

When he came out Rey was frowning over some of the clothes, looking back up to him and then backing away without looking at him. “Do… I smell better?” he asked. She inhaled, and still didn’t look at him. 

“A little.” she admitted. 

“You can tell me what bothers you. We… are mates now. You can tell me anything.” she looked flushed, the pink skin in her ears growing more red and he realized he didn’t even grab a towel to cover himself. He went back in quickly covering himself, before she seemed more relieved. “It is not as though…” he began and looked away. It was an old excuse. Back when he changed he despised clothes, it wasn’t as though the fur exposed anything unless he became aroused. 

“You don’t go naked on Jakku.” she told him. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably away from him. A major part of him despised this and he should fix it now. But he had little knowledge how to unless he broke into her mind. 

“Rey, I swear that I will not hurt you.” he reached his hands out towards her. But she didn’t move as he settled down on a table and chair. She looked at him and finally moved towards him slowly, breathing in all the while. But she stopped just out of arm’s reach looking uncomfortable in the light pants and shirt. 

“You don’t smell bad anymore…” she answered him and looked away from him. He stayed still, he was afraid if he moved she would become scared of him again. “That smell, I only… when I have nightmares it's what I smell.” 

“I am sorry.” he held out a hand and she looked at it. “What you are Rey, isn’t just someone I took. You are strong, and I can help you.” She still didn’t move. “I was with the Emperor.” he answered finally. He didn’t look to her dropping his hand but she stepped away from him. “He is the leader of the First Order.” She backed further away and he bit down on a snarl. It would only make things worse. “He wants to see you as soon as a genetic test is done on you.” 

“I won’t.” Ren flicked his eyes up to her. “I refuse.” 

“You don’t have a choice.” she flinched as he stood and hunched into herself. He drove himself towards her as she backed up pressing herself against the wall. She looked so small and scared as she slid down, he was going to pin her against the wall but now he was looking down at her as she made herself as small as possible. “It is either you do it or you die.” 

“Go away.” she didn’t blink, as she breathed the word out. “You are a traitor.” he scowled as he leaned further down, almost bending in half. 

“I never betrayed anything. This is what I am, and now what you-” she kicked her foot out, making him slip, then her hand came down, probably intending to slap his cheek. A few claws caught on his skin, digging down and slicing a long gash along as he stumbled to the side. Rey fled, immediately heading into the fresher and locking herself inside. It was the only lockable space in his quarters that was anything ‘separate’ from them. He laid there a moment turning onto his back in a daze. More shocked than hurt by the new wound leaking blood. 

Mates did not fight. They didn’t squabble, and they didn’t hurt each other. Their kind knew each other in a fashion that left them almost incapable of it. It was a hold over from the forced mutation, when two mated, they were bonded in the force, no matter how weak or strong they were within that same power. He pushed himself up touching his cheek, the edges of the slash barely had avoided taking his eye out, traveling down as she had pushed him to get away. It ended just above his pectoral muscle, nearly taking out the vital vein in his neck as well. She intended to kill him, he didn’t feel it, but where the slash was told him the instinct to kill was a part of the attack. 

He pushed himself up as the hot fingers of pain lanced into him and he snarled. Tasting his own blood as he focused on the door, he was part way to it when the droid for getting the genetic sample opened the doors. He turned to it, and for a moment even without the more complicated AI it seemed to just barely start to back out before it was crushed. Becoming a screaming mass of metal and wires as he destroyed it. He grabbed a coat, and stumbled out, leaking a trail of blood as the door shut behind him leaving her to take his quarters as he made his way lightheaded in mostly rage towards the medical quarters. He wasn’t even sure when he got there, since everything living and not avoided him completely until he passed out from bloodloss. 

  
  


Rey stayed in the small fresher room, long after she had heard the screaming of a droid as it was crushed under something that left her fur standing on end. She breathed heavily behind the doors waiting for them to smash open and for her to be killed. She could feel the intent, she knew without a doubt there was an intent. In the quiet she shivered, covering her muzzle to avoid making frightened sounds that came out. As time passed she huddled on the floor still waiting, then finally when hunger prompted her out she unlocked the door and peeked her head out. The rooms were still, with only the smell of his dried blood and the smell of oils from a crushed droid near the door. 

She almost could smell the lingering traces of his scent, one that she could actually place the more she thought of it. When she first emerged on Takodana, when her feet had crushed on fertile ground it was that smell. She shivered looking around, just because she didn’t smell him didn’t mean that he wasn’t still in the rooms. Only the need for food could bring her out, a long held in need from Jakku. She hesitated in looking, it looked like he never kept anything that was food in his rooms, but she looked quickly anyways. 

Rey quickly tried a console, but it was locked with a password as she looked to the droid. ‘Please no.’ it had screamed as it had been crushed leaving her feeling sickened. Just because it was an artificial creature didn’t mean it was worthless. “Poor thing.” she breathed. She perked up and looked to the scanner. She didn’t hear the high pitched whine of the scanner, the droid could move in and out of his rooms without being scanned. It meant that there must be some sort of passkey on it. 

She raced to it, and quickly using her hands and feet began to dismantle it as her hunger faded to the dull throb she was used to. She set aside several small drives that could work, and found a small secondary powercell she could hotwire to them. However it would maybe work only once or twice, the cell was only there to keep the circuits from frying completely and erasing all the data on the droid. Part of her could feel mortified as she looked over to a spot of blood, but she huffed. He scared her, and was clearly threatening her. He was lucky she didn’t kill him, she supposed unless he was dead somewhere. But something inside of her told her he wasn’t. 

She frowned over the five drives, and a prickling sensation started in the back of her head. All of them looked utterly alike, but she picked out one and wired it to the drive. She glanced around, and frowned at herself, she’d not get far dressed in underclothes. Rey dressed in the clothes he sent for, and cast one more look to the busted droid. It was a BB unit like the orange one she had met. “Thank you.” she told it and gave it one brief touch before heading to the door in what seemed like to her an upper military outfit. 

One wire touch to another and the door slid open, Rey jumped through the door and yanked the wires apart. She had at least one more charge on the battery and shoved it into one of the pockets on the jacket. Straightening herself she breathed in, and gave a glance around. The blood trail that might have been was long since cleaned, but she could smell the way he went. She walked the opposite way, and headed for where her nose told her there might be food. Breathing in the smells of a upper military kitchen. 

A kitchen droid sat making food for others who were not in full armor. Each one of them didn’t even look at her, even though the majority of them were human. Rey walked up to the droid and swallowed before drool could leek out of her mouth. “May I please have a standard meat ration?” she asked it. It flicked its optics to her. “Please.” there was a trifle of laughter behind her, but the droid did as complied. 

“Asking a thing please? You might as well say please clean my room!” one commented dryly behind her as it put down the rare meat down on a griddle and began cooking it. 

“Rare please.” she told the droid as it cooked ignoring those behind her. 

“Rare? Impossible.” they said, but as soon as they did so the droid plated her meal with very little green garnish. Rey bowed her head towards it and smiled. 

“Thank you.” she told it and it went back to work as another commander got up following her lead. There was a silence as she settled down, grabbing a knife and fork. It would be a bit hard as her hands were not meant for such fine manipulation. There was a minor rush towards the droid, as apparently ‘good manners’ was lost on these people. She didn’t even request a drink, but could see a station for it separate from the main food one. She ate quickly, transferring her plate and utensils to a walking ‘busser’ droid handing them over with a thank you. 

Choosing the drink was more of a curiosity as there was no alarm with her, and no one screaming or pointing guns at her. People seemed to just take her for part of the crew even though they had to not know who she was. The drink in question said it came in an edible wrap and she didn’t want to spend too much time with the enemy. Taking the cup with her she left the mild confusion of people who probably didn’t know the meaning of polite. Which considering she was from Jakku was saying something to how these people were trained to treat droids. 

Rey bit the edge of the cup trying to look causal as she scanned for any sign of the evac bay, if she could get a ship she could escape. Thinking nothing of fleeing and leaving, with a snarl that had two troopers quickly heading away from her as she took a small sip of the very sugary liquid inside. She could stay, but in the end she felt a sense of betrayal if there was anything to betray that is. She considered the almost two different people that she had experienced, Kylo Ren. That was who, she flattened her ears. 

A part of her was connected to him she was sure, but as of now there was nothing for someone who wanted her dead. Finishing up the last of the cup which tasted almost of the plain algae rations she had been eating she straightened as she came to a vehicle bay. Several ships were going in and out testing engines and more. She looked over to one promising one, she didn’t want a tie fighter, instead there was a sleek transport that in of itself had hyperspace engines on them. Folded up with long wings she wondered if she could just hop in and take it. 

“Ma’am?” one trooper asked she looked to him and froze. Someone was looking for her, she nodded to the trooper. 

“Excuse me. I was just walking.” she told him and walked away as fast as she could. Getting out and dodging into a small corridor as an alarm rushed into the ship. She crept down, and opened up a maintenance hatch before crawling inside and starting into the bowels of the Star Destroyer. 

  
  
  


His recovery happened fast, within just about half a day, if even that leaving him to shiver as he came out of his stupor. A droid had just finished a medical patch over his face leaving him to still feel the agony of his skin and the hard medical patch on his skin. “It will scar.” the droid told him blandly before backing away from him. He pushed himself up and looked around in a small panic. Rey was nowhere near, and she would be trapped inside of his quarters without food or easy access to- he stood wobbling a moment before he began towards his quarters. 

When he got to them he knew she wasn’t there, feeling her distantly on the ship, he still went in, finding the droid more dismantled. He panted inside of his rooms, and had his fur stand on end as one of the drones from Palpatine came around to his back. He forced himself to be calm as he turned to them. The drone could be a failed clone, could be just a random trooper pulled out to have their mind crushed and destroyed to the point of blind obedience. The smell of rot came from it as he stared at it, a growing sense of panic rushing into his system. 

“Where is the girl?” it asked a half mechanical voice. It was a toss-up if it was being controlled by Palpatine. 

“She took the droids pass key. But she can not escape the ship.” Ren told it and hated himself for it. “Set restrictions and have everyone on the lookout for her.” the drone didn’t move as Ren looked to it and snarled at it. “Or do you not think that is enough?” 

“You could find her and get her to come out.” Ren flattened his ears to his skull and went to the bed, a careful bit of sniffing and he found a small bit of blood from… he ripped the patch out and held it out to the drone. “Matting for my species is not like humankind.” the drone looked to the scrap. “It's her blood there is your sample.” the drone bowed, and then left him utterly alone in the ruin of his room. He reached out mentally to her, trying to locate her, but was met with a slamming door. She was still on the ship, but he couldn’t even get a generalized location within it. Traitor. 

The last word she had spoken to him. Traitor. The word hung inside of him dripping its poison. 

  
  


Rey shivered in the duct and shuffled a little further. She came out into another hall, casting out her senses she felt nothing. She heard nothing and smelled nothing. Quickly emerging she looked around the vacant hall, with only the lingering traces of long passed troopers. She checked the first door and found human tools for cleaning. She noticed a droid cleaning, no wonder this wasn’t used as much. Likely they only used this place when they needed to punish someone. She shut the doors and started looking for things that could help her. 

Nothing, not a single, Rey started as she felt something like fingertips brushing against the back of her skull. She slammed the door shut in her mind, and felt the fingers retreat like she had slapped them away. Rey was pragmatic, no real sense of connection she could feel meant anything. Just because they had sex did not mean that she felt anything for him. The sense of betrayal she felt was a sense of anger, despite her not really expecting to feel it. She could tell herself she had done this to have a chance at freedom, but didn’t entirely believe it utterly inside of herself. 

Shaking herself Rey settled down getting hungry again and frowning at herself. She backed into a cubby as she heard a set of droids race into the hallway. It scanned down the hall, and stayed there for a long time before heading off. She turned and went towards what the main trooper quarters should be. If she was armored as they were it would be just a bit harder to find her. She could then slip onto a transport ship and escape. Plan set in her mind Rey again felt the tiny fingers, but these were different. More like bone deep chills, like she had a deep fever and felt cold. 

Turning back the entire hall behind her had shifted and changed, now there was a dark room with something at the end. It was hooded and the intense smell of death and rot rushed into her system. A sense of pure fear raced into her. “Oh little cat did you think you can hide on my ship?” the figure stated. “ _ Come to me _ .” 

The words rushed into her head and she took a step towards the darkness. “No.” the word came out of her mouth but it wasn’t even her voice. Another's voice had come from her and she turned and ran away from the darkness traveling blindly down the hall as the creature there laughed, the echo of it making her rush all the more away. ‘Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll be back’ her mother said, touching the top of her head as she looked up at her. Her mother had dark, dark brown fur. With no human hair to speak of she looked a lot like Rey did now. She stared up at her mother. 

“Just leave her.” another voice said as she got lost in the memory. It was a hard voice and one she didn’t like. 

“Will this even work hunter?” the hunter laughed. 

“It will only be a week. They don’t track slaves. She’ll be on Jakku. No one cares about Jakku.” Rey shivered, sinking down. 

“I don’t like it.” her mother stated as Rey tucked herself into a tiny forgotten corner in a hall. 

“I know. But its the only shot we have. She’ll be safe, and we can lead him on a chase.” 

“Are you sure?” her mother questioned reaching for her father. He frowned as she pulled him into an embrace. 

“No.” it was the last word she remembered him saying. It was his voice that had come from her, making her nearly sob as the memory finally passed. They had done nothing, not really, selling her ‘for her own protection’. But they never came back. They were gone, and she’d never have a family again. Rey swallowed down the sadness, perking up not because she wanted to, but she could hear a few soldiers moving in on her position. She was one person, she knew these ships inside and out. They’d never find her unless she got cornered or whatever the creature that had tried to, controlled her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasnt clear cat is an insult.


	4. Stings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes friends with several troopers and helps them escape with someone else.

It had not even been a full day that had Rey finally get a full set of armor, most of the troopers didn’t even really eat communally. Each one was in a small squad and each squad ate together and just that. The officers could eat and speak while any trooper speaking could be used as punishment. Rey perked up to a small sort of tapping they did, it was a communication she knew, and didn’t exactly what was being said. She had stolen the armor, and went with a random troop towards food. She needed food if she were to continue to flee. 

One hand was put on her shoulder briefly, she turned to the trooper, ogling at her with a growing sense of panic. A small pat, two, and she was let go, making a vague gesture to follow Rey swallowed. The trooper sat down and just pushing the helmet up enough to access her mouth pointed to the food and tapped a rhythm. Rey looked down to the food and nodded. Following the lead of keeping herself hidden, it wasn’t exactly required, half of them took off the helmets, the other half did not, she was taught some of the basics of the tapping code.

Eating the goop that the troopers called food wasn’t easy, on her tongue all she could taste was a metallic bile. She saw a smile of the female trooper, as they finished, nodding to her and using a long straw drank water. Rey did the same, looking up briefly to what had to be higher up troopers watching them all. They could be reporting on who didn’t take the mask off, or who did, or about even the code. Rey didn’t know, but something in her told her to trust this trooper. With a beep, the troopers finished. They handed their plates and utensils to a trooper washing the dishes silently. 

Following them, Rey was taken towards sleep quarters and gently guided in as the other trooper stationed here came in. “You don’t belong.” the words spoke out as the female one removed her helmet. She had dark skin like Finn, and her head was shaved to just a suggestive stubble. The other one removed his helmet, a Utapaun, though shorter then she assumed they might be. 

Completely hairless the Utapaun had long thick skin of a blush pink, with more red around his eyes and sharp fangs in a human-like mouth. He nodded to her settling down in a small chair in the room. “No, I’m sorry.” Rey answered and pulled off her helmet. Both of them looked her over. 

“You are the one they are looking for.” the Utapaun stated. 

“You don’t need to help me, you’ll be hurt for it.” the two shook their heads. 

“No we must.” the girl answered and smiled to Rey taking her hand and guiding her down. “What do you need?” Rey blinked at her. 

“I need to get off ship.” 

“Not exactly possible.” the Utapuan stated. “I am called FN-3123.” 

“I’m FN-3124.” she told Rey and smiled. 

“You don’t have names?” 

“No.” they both said nearly at the same time. “You shouldn’t either if you were raised with us.” 

“I’m Rey.” they gave her duel looks. “You don’t have to help me.” The girl reached out and touched Rey’s hand. 

“We’ve all been trying to escape too. All of us in the grouping.” She smiled, an almost awkward looking thing, like she had hardly ever smiled before. “You might be our only hope. Just who are you really? The Emperor is looking for you himself.” Rey’s heartrate increased. She shifted nervously. 

“I don’t know why, All I know is… where Luke Skywalker is.” they both went silent looking to the ground then back to her. “I mean it, I can take care of myself. I have one pass key from a droid. It has one charge left in the battery I have.” 

“A pass? Let me see it.” the 3123 asked, and Rey gave it to him, under the front plate of the chest. He looked it over as she watched him nervously. “This is one of the highest passes, how did you manage to get it?” Rey looked away from him. 

“From Kylo Ren’s room. He destroyed a droid and I dismantled it for the key.” they nodded and she flattened her ears. “He does that?” 

“Often.” the girl answered and sat down motioning to Rey to settle on one of the beds. 3123 gave her back the pass and the battery. “We can try to get a hold of a powercell. Meanwhile, you need to play the part. They’ll know just by the numbers of us that you don’t belong.” Rey nodded. 

“They don’t sit there and care much about us, our grouping will help, one of us will stay while you learn our rounds. Once we have the powercell…” he stopped, frowning and looking down. 

“We will escape.” Rey told him and smiled. They looked a bit skeptical. “We will. I have friends in the rebellion.” they perked up at that. 

“The traitor?” she cocked her head as 3123 spoke. “FN-2187. He is a traitor. Last report was he joined them.” Rey blinked and thought back, Finn. Her mind connected almost ruefully. “He is alive?” 

“Yes of course he is!” she told them. She didn’t know for utter surety, but if a little lie was going to get her help then so be it. 

“If he can escape. So can we.” 3123 said. They both nodded, silent as they tilted their heads down. 

“Thank you.” Rey told them as they turned to her and both of them smiled. “We can do this.” she asserted them. All she needed to do was to make sure neither Ren nor Palpatine could sense her, all the new feelings, the new strange sort of power was unknown to her. But whatever she was doing was keeping her hidden, knowing if she used it too much they’d know for sure where she was. 

“I have a patrol with another. Stay here for now, I’ll have the word out.” 3123 told her and stood nodding to the other one. “Sleep, its good.” he said awkwardly. 

“Why are you all helping me?” Rey asked he stopped at the door turning to her with a sort of half smile as he put the helmet back on. 

“It is the right thing to do.” he answered. Leaving her with the other trooper. 

“I have patrol as well, but sleep. They don’t monitor our quarters.” she told Rey, reaching out and touching her shoulder. “Can you pilot?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.” A bright smile took the other’s face as she left as well, almost with a happy sort of step. Rey looked down to the helmet in her lap. Well it makes sense now to her how Finn knew so much about the troopers and the First Order. She settled down onto the floor, not wanting to mess up the beds. It wasn’t like it was something she hadn’t done before in her life, taking off the armor she settled it under the table out of the way and curled around it keeping herself as small as possible in the small bunk. Tired, she slept fitfully. Like when she had to sleep in Unkar’s home waiting for him to wake her by using a prod. 

Falling deeper into sleep she felt it, the prickling sensation of a mind trying to find hers, this was different however. It was like she was briefly dunked into cool air, and taken out. Unable to move, and barely able to breathe Rey found herself like she was paralyzed. She heard a familiar pacing gait, and tried to sit up, tried to mentally scream herself able to run. The pacing stopped. “Rey?” Kylo Ren questioned. “I can smell you…” he paused and seemed to be looking around. 

She still couldn’t move as something moved, or maybe opened behind her and she felt the cool air on her back. “Rey?” Ren began. “How did you get here?” He didn’t reach for her as she stayed still eyes wild and scared. “You’re not… are you sleeping?” A ghostly hand, the fingers prickling over her shoulders and back but not touching her. “What is this?” he seemed to ask himself. 

‘Leave me alone!’ she screamed mentally and was met with a hiss and a retreat she could almost sigh in relief, but the connection seemed to still be there. Inside of some kind of cupboard, or container it made her start to choke as she felt half there and half not. The small space choked her as she was able to squeeze her eyes shut, Unkar would put her into a storage crate, a tiny thing barely enough for the child she used to be to curl up and cry at the unfair treatment. No one cared then, no one cared now. 

“Rey, you need to come to me.” Ren stated. “I didn’t tell him where… he was. You can trust me.” Ren told her. She finally seemed to snap out of the paralyzation and slammed the door shut in her mind, cutting off the trapped sensation as she was now back to the trooper room. Rey slowly extracted herself looking around in the lingering traces of panic she felt. Something had brought their minds together, and she didn’t understand nor want it. She wanted to run again, but she had in a way promised these people. She could not abandon them. 

  
  
  


Ren reached down and touched the small space he had found Rey in, it was still warm with her body, but she had not been there. She was crafty at hiding, never staying in any section long. It was to the point they were having daily trooper counts. If she was with them they’d know the numbers alone. They couldn’t without breaking more of the brainwashing, have them go without helmets. Why would they go without them for any length of time? Why would they need them if they could see the others' faces? It would breed dependency, and those that-Ren frowned sitting down in front of the small space. 

He looked into the small space just before she had been curled up in, her smell still lingered there drenched in fear. Probably partway asleep as they were connected, the shock of it jarring her awake. It happened to him when he had dreams involving the force. Usually nightmares of the past. Reliving every horrible moment. She wouldn’t trust him, traitor. Right now they were probably grabbing Luke and chatting about how easily they’d slaughter him. Laughing as the massive fleet around the space crept into the hundred star quadrant. 

It left a lot of holes, as space was larger than anything else out there, and without more ships they’d have plenty of room for small ships to escape. No blockade this large was effective as it slowly tightened. Soldiers scanned planets in detail, trying to find Luke on inhabited and un-inhabited worlds. Not even inhospital worlds were declared out of the question. The pain in his cheek came back, he didn’t take drugs to soothe it. He deserved every inch of the pain he was suffering. 

“Rey?” he questioned to himself. But she wasn’t there, she had shut him out completely. “I am sorry.” he told the emptiness. One of the drones came into his room as he stood and scowled at it. 

“You are requested.” it stated simply. Ren grabbed the coverings on him, obscuring himself as he followed the drone to Palpatine. The creature was barely hanging on, after transferring to yet another dying clone. Each body lasting less and less as time went on. The last body barely lasted a standard month. This one was promising less. 

“You have failed me.” Palpatine told him. Ren didn’t respond. “Where is she?” 

“On this ship. She can’t access a ship even with the pass key.” Ren replied slowly going down on one knee. It would make Palpaine more happy, to see him prostrate himself more. “Have you found what you wished to get from her sample?” Ren asked, staring to the ground. 

“Yes.” Ren waited growing more irritated. “She is my daughter.” Ren didn’t raise his head, but the shock must have been clear on him as he stayed still. “Of a manner of speaking.” Ren finally raised his head to look at the rotting corpse. “Ensuring life is one thing, this clone appeared near the end of the war. My intent was to transfer to him. But he had awakened at some point.” Ren frowned. 

“A useless body someone had thought to use it to bring about the utter end of the wary by thinking it could be guided to good. Eventually I was able to regain control enough to almost get my wish. But the clone killed itself casting me to this… existence.” Palpatine was staring at him and a chill went through him. “An untainted sample, such a nice thing.” 

The small vat held nothing at first. It took about a full year for the clone to actually be fully grown. He knew without truly being told just what it was, a child. “Two powerful users of the force, if she can hide for this long.” Ren watched as the tube was placed near the others, preventing his body from shaking. “I no longer require her. Kill her when you find her.” Ren stopped, he didn’t even really breathe. 

“Yes sir.” he stated and stood backing up. Now his own child, Ren kept his eyes on the emperor. When a smile took his face just before the doors shut. His mind raced in several meanings of the smile, as he walked away more troopers avoiding him. He looked up and noticed two of them keeping to the far side, a faint prickling sensation and he looked back. The troopers didn’t pause, but he knew. 

Ignoring them he went to his quarters and sat down in the silence. All traces of what once was, was gone. It was just an empty room again. Nothing of hers remained there with him, Ren removed the helmet staring down at it as he kept it in his lap. He sighed, setting it down and went to another, smaller chamber that was kept flush with the wall. It wasn’t entirely a secret, but he entered in sitting down in the small egg shaped seat that would completely encase him from the back. 

In front of him sat a pillar with ashes around it, and on top of the pillar was a twisted, half melted helmet of Vader. He stared at it, hoping for some kind of voice to tell him where to go, how to do this. “Grandfather?” he asked the silence. “I am asking for your guidance. I feel it…” he looked down to the ground. There was a shiver just like before, and he snapped his gaze up. Rey was in the place of the mask. Like that object now didn’t exist. She grimaced ears flattening on her skull sitting on the pillar like she had been there all along. 

“I don’t... want to do that.” she didn’t move, but he knew she could sense him. “I would rather not ever see him again.” Someone said something that he couldn’t hear as he unfolded himself and leaned down behind her. Her spine went straight as she seemed to struggle to close the bond. “I’m fine.” she said. “It is not the only way to get a… new one.” 

“Rey, listen to me.” she didn’t show much sign that she had even heard him. 

“I don’t trust him, he wants nothing but his own pleasure.” he stalled just about to touch her and backed away from her. She huffed out a breath and actually looked to him before looking away. “If it’s the only way.” she answered and the irate sense of anger took him. She appeared to listen to someone again, her shoulders slumping down. “No, if there is a chance all of you take it, with or without me.” 

“You need my help.” he stated and felt an irate sense of pleasure, irate, because it was the only thing that was going to drive them together. She hopped off the pillar, vanishing a moment later, panic filled him as he ran out of the room looking for her. The bond was still there, pulsing, as he got out of his room, sliding to a stop as he looked for her. She turned and faced him down. 

“I don’t need you.” she told him glaring and nearly snarling. 

“Can you see my surroundings?” he asked her trying to pin her location within the ship. “I can’t see yours.” 

“You’re a murderous snake.” He looked to her and looked down and away. 

“You do need it. Don’t you?” 

“I don’t.” she flicked her ears back and cast a glance back, and that is when the bond cut. He straightened, and looked back to two troopers who had stalled unsure as to whether or not to run with the way he looked. He stomped back to his quarters, looking around for what wasn’t there anymore. But she would be coming to him sooner or later, and it left him angry, that it wasn’t because… he sunk down in the quiet. He looked down to the last place he had her, and considered what was wrong with him. 

He threatened her, he clearly threatened her. Examining his actions it was like he hadn’t even been truly himself. Running through his own mind and his actions. When had he really become something someone avoided, when did he become something everyone would rather flee from. To be utterly alone, in all things. Lash out first, then you sort the true allies from the cowards. He growled at nothing, feeling too disgusted to have anything delivered to him. 

Finding her clothes in the trash receptacle he looked down at the ruin he made of them and took them out to his bed. Laying down in front of it he placed her things down and concentrated. The last real meditation he had tried was years and years ago. Before fire, before death and betrayal. Before the vast loneliness of feeling like the only creature there to have a pride in success. He concentrated first on his body, the aches, the pain, the fabric he could feel in his hands and then traveled into the fabric. 

Feeling the weave, the way it was constructed, to back to the very thing it was made from, heading into the past was easy. It was the future that was hard and never truly clear. He hoped that some scrap of the fabric would have been in part of her past, as a scavenger it seemed more than likely. Why, was the question on his mind, that he asked the force to tell him. 

He was taken out from his body like he was plucked out, and then dropped down it was only that this was the past that kept him calm. The ship was small, mostly made for storage space rather then for crew, but to the child it was huge. It was like a great palace as she hugged into the leg of her mother. “Its okay sweetie.” she soothed and touched the top of Rey’s head as he watched. The young human girl staring up at her mother. “Get in the evac okay?” 

“Mommy?” she asked. Her mother backed up, watching the door as the smell of rotting flesh dominated the hall and the airlock beyond. Walking slowly her mother stopped at the wall where evac pods were, they were made to head right down to a planet nearby not to escape deep space. Her mother slid her into one almost kicking the little child. Made with seals that would keep the air inside even if the ship was exploding. Now stepping up the to figure that was emerging as the ship began to shut down Ren stared at what was once a human being. Or close to it for that matter. 

Right now it shambled half dead towards the feline. “You let him take you.” she stated and looked mournful. “Why?” The figure didn’t answer as she backed up a step looking down to her child as she prepared herself. “I love you.” Maybe to Rey, maybe to the man that once was, she lunged, and both went down. Rey’s mother clawed at him, until with a tiny gasp something restricted her airways. Or rather the vital vein in her neck as the woman went down fast and quick, dying just as quietly. 

What once was her father, a clone Ren realized, leered over her in the escape pod. “Disgusting.” Palpatine’s voice said. “Sullying with a creature? Look at you abomination.” Rey breathed heavily in panic, in the same position he had placed himself over her that caused her to nearly kill him. “Now you will die like the rest.” Palpatine snarled, blood coming out of his body as something seemed to rip it from the inside. 

“No.” the voice was that of a younger man. A ghostly afterimage of a young man, of what could have been someone handsome stood over the now failing corpse. Rey stared up at him, and the ghost calmly touched the eject button sending Rey down to the desert down below as the ship began to explode. Ren was dumped back into his body feeling the searing heat of the explosion and even smelling singed fur for a moment. He blinked and looked up at the empty room. Feeling ashamed of himself, and more rage than he could even bare really. 

He wanted to destroy, wanted to tear into Palpatine and ripp every shred of him out of existence until not even atoms of him existed. He looked down at his lap, the last of her clothes drifted into ash around him. Letting the anger go was a trial, but he had more things to do, like trying to get her to trust that he would not try to hurt her. He reached up feeling the medical patch, in just a few hours it would be done with its work and he could have the skin be finally patched fully together. The bacta in the patch re-growing as much skin as possible until it could be pulled together.

He was not angry at her, he was angry at himself for being so weak. He sought out next all the simple sort of threads that Palpatine seemed to have laid on him. He didn’t dare cut them, but now that he was again of the strings that could manipulate him he could keep them from doing so. Did Vader have these? He thought before he finally drew himself out of the meditation. A sort of prickling sensation, and he jerked his face up. An immediate sense of fear, Luke stared down at him. 

He opened his mouth trying to speak but couldn’t choke anything out, but then he was gone. Like he had never been there. Calming himself after that was an ordeal, the last time he had seen him he had tried to kill him, the memory fresh and bleeding. He was sure it wasn’t Luke, not really. A tactic of manipulation he was certain. Ren stood and wavered, looking around the room before he unlocked his console and frowned at the machine. He quickly ordered two meals and waited. 

  
  
  


Rey shuddered as she went down the corridor, most troopers had no real set locations of patrol. Each day was a new patrol which she was sure was on purpose. Never allowing them a sort of familiarity she was guided down a thin droid corridor where she stopped and began to remove the armor. “I’ll be back.” she told the trooper, they stood there staring at her. She smiled brightly. “I promise.” they nodded and she slipped into the shaft, used mainly by droids to travel the destroyer faster than people. After a long while of shuffling, and an irritated mouse droid she apologized profusely to she was at the same level as Ren. 

The entire path was mostly empty of people, she felt the prickling sensation as she stood in front of his door. She could see him waiting patiently like a predator with a meal. He perked up and looked right to her as she flattened herself along the smooth metal wall. “Rey?” he asked and stood. “Where are you?” she looked down, the prickling sensation faded as he went to his door, and stared at her. She was there in the real. He stayed at the doors and then perked up. “Inside quick.” She frowned, but slipped past him. 

He opened and closed his mouth as she was now back into his rooms. “What do I have to do for you to give me a new pass?” her hands touched the shirt she had on. One of the thin coverings that all the troopers wore. He looked away from her. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked instead. Not looking back to her as she looked at the metal domes on the table. “The trooper rations won’t sustain you.” he gestured to the domes. “Then… then we speak.” she sat down as he moved away from her giving her space. Her smell was still of the hot baked earth, of desert sands. He wondered if he smelled like death still, or would ever smell different. 

“You dont.” he turned to her. “What?” 

“I don’t what?” he asked her, instead she lifted off the dome and looked for a moment for a place to put it, and dropped it on the floor instead. She quickly began eating, not even caring about decorum. He smiled as he watched her, probably more natural than she had ever been around him. “Rey?” she snapped to attention towards him and looked down at the remains of the meal. To hard to chew fat, and the bone. 

“You don’t smell like death.” 

“You heard my thoughts.” he stated and leaned against a counter. He did have a small kitchenette. Though it was even rarer that he felt the impulsion to cook. She flattened the ears on her skull.  _ ‘I will not hurt you Rey.’  _ he thought to her. Her ears went up as she looked to him with widening eyes.  _ ‘I swear it.’ _

“I dont-” he put his hand up and she quieted. 

“Consider it like a hand reaching out.” he told her. “It is one of the first-” he closed his mouth with a grit of the teeth. “It is one of the first teachings for fighting alongside others.” he told her. She didn’t look at him and held out her hand. An impossible laugh came out of him as she flushed, he lingered in a smile. 

“You mean… reach out…” she made a gesture. 

“Yes.” he answered and smiled. It was someone of a prickling sensation, the ghostly hands on the back of his neck. He accepted it in full feeling her mind for a moment before she yanked back so suddenly he almost stumbled. “Rey?” he looked up at her and she had taken a step towards him stalling as she got away from the table. She reached out again, and this time he kept her on the fringes on his mind.  _ ‘Rey?’  _

_ ‘Why talk like this?’ _ she frowned in concentration. 

_ ‘So no one can hear us.’ _ he answered. Rey strayed back to the table.  _ ‘What can I do to have you trust me?’  _ She scowled and shifted uneasily. _ ‘Please.’ _ he reached his hand out towards her staring at her desperately. 

_ ‘I need a pass key, and a ship. One large enough to transport an entire trooper regimen.’ _ she told him quickly. He blinked and looked away dropping his hand. 

_ ‘Too risky.’ _ he answered. She gave a hiss of distaste.  _ ‘He wants you, but I need your help. I don’t know if I can control my own actions.’ _ he still didn’t look at her.  _ ‘What I did before,’ _ he touched his cheek.  _ ‘It was not something I would have done.’ _

_ ‘Then what would you have done?’ _ she stepped towards him and he kept himself still.  _ ‘That is what I thought.’ _ she said as he didn’t answer. He pulled out the starmap still in his clothes, he slept with it in his hands. He looked at her as he crushed it, breaking the data-key into pieces and dropping them to the floor. 

_ ‘By now the Rebellion might be there.’ _ he told her. _ ‘I only put in the hundred star quadrant. The first order has ten thousand dreadnought sized destroyers, moving in.’  _ Rey shifted in place. _ ‘If I can go with you, it will be less dangerous, but we will have to kill him first.’  _

_ ‘You are going… to kill the Emperor?’  _ she confirmed. He looked to her , straightening himself and nodded. 

_ ‘For you.’  _

_ ‘But… you’re scared of him.’ _ he flicked his ears listening as a few troopers paced down the hall.  _ ‘Aren’t you?’  _

_ ‘Yes, but by the grace of my training I will not fail.’  _ She stepped more towards him, almost within reach it was a bit startling. Maybe that was why he saw Luke, maybe it wasn’t just something dredged up to frighten him into compliance.  _ ‘He will be waiting for us to attack.’  _

_ ‘Why does he… smell like he does?’ _ Ren listened again, the troopers were coming in again. It was likely time. 

_ ‘He is decaying, he has been since…’  _ he thought and paused. The several soldiers were at the door. _ ‘It might because of your father.’ _ he told her. ‘ _ But there is no more time, please… know that you can trust me in what follows. _ ’ 

She turned to the door. “You called them.” she spoke aloud and he shook his head. 

“They were listening in, I can’t find all of them.” he told her and raised his hands up. “They would know you were here from the hall.” 

“Traitor.” she growled. He flinched, but she grabbed one of his hands looking up at him desperately.  _ ‘When the time comes, would you really stand by my side?’ _ He looked down at her and as the door slid open grabbed her putting her behind him. Hux walked in followed by Phasma, that alone set of alarms. 

“There is no call for this. I was able to tell her to come on her own.” Ren stated as Hux was followed in by several troopers each one aiming a gun at them. Hux raised his hand and they lowered the weapon. 

“You will come with us the both of you to the Emperor.” Hux stated and narrowed his gaze at Ren. Hux wouldn’t have come if he didn’t think it would be the sole opportunity he could consider. “Must I raise guns?” he asked and Ren shook his head. 

“No.” He stepped away and stood in front of Hux staring down at him. Rey shifted uneasily behind him as he raised his hand towards her. “Come with me now. It's time to end this foolishness.” Rey stared at him, eyes flicking to his cheek before flicking back down and taking his hand. He dragged her along half willing as the troop guided them to the room with a growing sense of unease inside of him. He checked the wards he had placed in his mind, the strings were barely there. Maybe finally the stalling had killed the Emperor. 

Entering in the room Rey nearly bolted, yanking herself away and flattening herself into one trooper. He seemed to not know what to do as Hux rolled his eyes taking out a pistol and pointing it to her skull. “Walk in cat.” Rey looked to him, then back to Ren before she followed the directive. 

Leaving the storm troopers say for Phasma behind. Ren looked up to the dias, another body, they were really not lasting as long anymore. He had never heard of a curse, there were force ghosts. Things that were almost alive, he had never seen a Jedi one. But encountering the sith ones, partly tied to holocrons, or artefacts was a danger. This one was falling apart even without him using the force apparently. 

“You think to betray me Ren.” Palpatine spoke. Ren grimaced standing up as a force tried to force him down to his knees. Rey shivered before slowly going down, on her knees and hands as she was forced down. Unable to really fight against it as well as him. He went down with her, hearing, not seeing as Hux moved to behind the Emporer. The wave of power shut off, and Rey jerked her head up. “Little cat, do you even know what you are?” 

“I am nothing to you.” she answered. Palpatine chuckled.

“Did you tell you that you are my child?” he asked her almost sounding gentle and kind. Rey breathed in heavily and held the breath in. “Go on stand.” Palpatine smiled. “You aren’t truly strong, I could make you stronger.” 

“I don’t need you.” she told him standing shakily. Ren pushed himself up next, and reached for his saber. He was frozen just about to grab it, the weapon slipped from his belt and was placed floating in front of Rey. She looked back to him. 

“If you do not kill me. I will kill him.” Ren found himself unable to breath, and his mind crawled first in panic. But he concentrated, and snapped all the small ties, finding himself able to breathe he looked up and glared to Palpatine. Rey had grabbed the blade and looked to it and then back to Palpatine. “It is why you came. Strike me down little cat.” She tossed the saber to the side, and backed up to Ren standing in front of him. Palpatine laughed. “Pathetic, such a stupid lit-” he was cut off as a pistol fired, Ren grabbed Rey and dragged her down just barely avoiding the blast that took out the center of Palpatines chest. 

“No.” he spoke and both of them looked up to Find Hux pointing the end of his blaster to a point blank range. One more fire and whatever was there was no longer there. Palpatine was dead. Several drones slumped down, like puppets with the strings cut as Ren drew Rey upwards. Hux stared down at them as Phasma checked over a some pannel. 

“There are no more clones ready.” she said and nodded to Hux. The red-head glared down at them, and from his coat grabbed and pulled out a small passkey. He tossed it to Ren and looked around the vats. 

“Destory all these things.” Ren glanced to the tiny form, something that was a part of him and Rey in some small way. “Get out of here Ren, you have one hour.” 

“This one isn’t him.” Ren told him and Hux gave him a droll stare. “Fine.” Ren grabbed Rey, dragging her away from the scene. 

“What, what did you mean?” she asked Ren glancing back as he dragged her away. 

“Nothing, call the others if you must. But we need to leave now.” There were no alarms just yet but he did not trust Hux at all. Let him try to control the First Order, he wouldn’t doubt he could handle it. Ren sneered at the thought, getting Rey to the vehicle bay. All the troops were all gone, called back at some point leaving it empty of all people. He looked over the ships, and selected one large transport. “CALL THEM NOW.” he snarled. 

“Okay.” she gave him a look and ran from the bay. He felt an irate sense of fear and anger, but it actually didn’t even take her getting out of sight before the entire hundred troop regime came in, all the ready and looking ready to shoot their way out. They were probably disappointed when Rey guided them onto the ship. He sat down in the pilot seat, quickly removing all the tethers with switches. An alarm went off, screaming into the bay. Of course. 

“I’ll find the locators.” she told him, leaving him alone. But not far as they raced into space away from the legion behind them. He shuddered as he was by himself, and then perked up as he felt her mind reach for his.  _ ‘Is he really dead?’  _ she asked him. 

_ ‘Honestly, I don’t know.’ _ He answered. He looked in his own mind, finding nothing but himself and his shame and hate. 

_ ‘Where are you going?’ _ he swallowed. 

_ ‘Luke will know what to do.’ _ he said and cut off the conversation. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t even think the man would still be there. By now his-they would have been there and gone. He didn’t put in the navigation, he navigated via just the general map taking full manual control of the ship. 

  
  
  


Rey piled all the locators she could find, they weren’t hard to find really. Most of them were placed just inside panels or behind lights. With all the troopers there it went fast as they were then ejected into space. “We can’t trust him.” each of the troopers were in the process of taking off their helmets, and armor. 

“I trust him.” they looked to her as she smiled. “He helped me to kill the Emporer.” they went silent. They wouldn’t know any better if she was lying. So she lied easily to keep them from trying to kill her and Ren. “When I went to him he called to me. From his mind he gave me all the knowledge of the force he had, and gave me a light saber. It was a savage battle when we went to the room. There were… six of him. All clones of course, and each one attacking.” Rey lied, telling of a epic battle between them. They listened just like little kids, even though all of them had to be of age. 

“That is why I trust him.” she finished. They nodded quietly. “We are going to get Luke Skywalker before going to the rebellion army to fight against the remains of the First Order… if we must.” sated they settled in for the journey. Rey now more free went to the pilot seat and settled in watching Ren. “Are you doing well?” she asked him as he piloted. 

“I’m fine.” he said curtly. “I don’t dare to use the auto-nav. It could have a tracable connection.” he told her frowning. Rey looked down at the computer. 

“There is nothing that powerf-” she began and he looked at her. “Seriously?” 

“Yes. All it needs is one embedded transmitter that can be shot into the retreating ship. It can leach power from the sheilds acting as a beacon to the tracer.” He made a vague gesture of size with his hands. “Since it is small there is little chance someone can see the tracer to destroy it.” he sighed as she looked down at the computer. “That can act as one of the tracers.” 

“Okay. But are you really okay?” he looked inwards. She reached out taking his hand in hers and leaning over as he remained frozen. She nuzzled at him and he relaxed a little more. There was no trace of following, given up as a lost cause as Hux was busy in his coup. 

“Better, I am so sorry.” she purred at him and he leaned into her relaxing a lot more than he had been for a long time. 

“Let me take a look.” she using a small tool kit she nabbed from the back pried up the nav and looked around it. Cutting a wire there, splicing another here all using either one claw or the toolkit. After she was finished she put the cover back on and patted it back to life. “Maybe,” she spoke. 

“Maybe what?” 

“There was a tracer, I wasn’t sure but it was only drawing power so I bypassed it.” he smiled to her. 

“Amazing.” he praised making her smile back. “You can tell that?” 

“There was a light.” she told him blushing. “But fire it up, we can make a jump first and see what happens.” he nodded, following her lead. It was an hour later he leaned back in the chair, any follower, any sort of attack would have happened quick. Or he hopped at least. But there was no sign of anyone trying to find them. He couldn’t sense it, and neither could she. He shook as the ship sheered out of space by the large oceanic world. Settling into near orbit, he flinched as he felt him. Down there on the planet, he was there. Rey put her hand over his. 

“Its okay. He wouldn’t hurt you right?” he swallowed. “Ren?” 

“It was a nightmare… wasn’t it.” he mumbled. But she didn’t want to pry as he gave a rough shove and the ship lurched into the gravitational pull of the planet. Leaving for a relatively rough sort of skimming of the surface. There were many islands, but he hovered over one looking down at the Falcon. There was some scrambling down below, they were preparing for an attack. Of course they were. 

“Let me go first.” Rey leapt out of her seat and passed the troopers before standing in front of the exit. She swallowed hoping that Han’s reputation of shoot first wasn’t going to happen as the door opened out. “WE SURRENDER!” she yelled out before it was halfway open. “PLEASE, please do not fire.” At least there was no blaster fire as finally it was open the whole way, Han, Chewie, Finn, and Luke himself stood there. The former were all ready to kill. 

“Put them down. They mean no harm.” Luke told them, Han looked back as the trooper’s wairily stood, holding up their hands. “Who are you?” 

“Rey?” Finn breathed out and smiled as she nodded. “REY!” he rushed her and hugged her as the other two dropped their weapons. “What-” 

“2187?” Asked one of the troopers. He looked to them and let her go, looking back to her as Rey shrugged. 

“They wanted to come. They helped me escape.” Finn smiled at them as they came out from the ship looking around. 

“Looks like company.” Chewie said. 

“Do we even have the food?” Han questioned back as Luke focused on the ship. 

“Someone else is here. Please don’t try to kill him.” Rey told them. “I… I think he’s famous?” she slipped back into the ship and found Ren sitting in the pilot’s seat like he was glued. “Ren?” he looked at her, scared. “Come on. You said we needed Luke.” she held her hand out and he sighed as he took it letting her draw him out. The troopers didn’t look at him, but every other person looked to Ren. Luke’s expression for a moment looked wide, like he might be scared but it was quickly hooded. 

“Ben?” Han said as he stayed behind her. 

“BEN! You are alive?” Chewie questioned. Han approached Ren as she looked to him, he looked ready to run but stayed still as Han got closer and Rey gave ground away. 

“Hey kid.” Han tried to smile as he looked up at his son. “Getting taller?” 

“JUST-” Ren snapped his jaw shut. “Hi dad.” he said quietly as Han reached out touching Ren’s cheeks. He pulled him down and put his forehead to Ren’s. 

“I’m just happy you are safe.” Han told him and pulled away. “Come on. I think we got some food.” 

“Dad you can’t just-” 

“Ben.” Ren was cut off as Luke spoke. 

“Is your name not Kylo Ren?” Rey asked him as he frantically looked around. Escape wasn’t easy and he focused on her. “Dad…” she watched as Han shrugged. “You… your father is Han Solo?” 

“Yes.” Ben answered her as he ignored Luke. 

“Ben look at me.” Luke said and Ben shivered before looking down to Luke. 

“Do you think you can ask to forgive me?” Ben snapped. “Do you think I can-” 

“There is no do. Only try.” Luke told him before Ben could start a rant. He closed his jaw with a growl. Rey reached out to him and put her arm around his shoulder, he stiffened, but then relaxed. “I should have known, I failed… I failed everyone, not just you Ben.” 

“He’s been like that since we got here.” Finn said. 

“Why here?” Rey asked Luke he looked at her and smiled kindly. 

“I thought I could learn a way to track down every piece of Palpatine. To weed out all… darkness from the galaxy.” 

“He is dead.” Ben told him and Luke grimaced. 

“Did you-” 

“No a man called Hux killed him.” Rey said quickly. “He wanted me to kill him. Not… Ben.” he snapped up at the name leaving her. “Is there something wrong? Is Palpatine still alive?” 

“I hope not. And really, if he is, then we will be ready.” Luke offered his hand out, Rey watched as Ben looked at it. 

“I’m so sorry.” he said quietly. 

“That is the first step Ben. All that matters are all the steps after.” Ben took Luke’s hand letting the old man guide him off the ship’s ramp, he stalled reached out for her and she took Ben’s hand. 

“I found a jedi to train.” Ben told Luke. “Do you think… you can help me?” 

“Of course, I found one too.” Luke smiled waving briefly towards Finn. “I might need help, there is so much work to do.” 

“I know.” Chewie made his way towards Ben and Rey stepped back as Ren bolted away but not quick enough as the large Wookie grabbed him. Hugging him and making a long lick up his cheek before setting Ben down and patting him on the top of his head. Rey burst into a laugh as Ben looked both scared, ashamed, and shocked all at the same time. He turned to her and spoke something fast in wookie. She blanched when Chewie turned to her. 

He grabbed her before she could flee and did the same to her as Ben chuckled smiling. She scowled at him, but smiled. “So your name really is Ben?” she asked him as they came to a set of stone huts. Only one looked like it was occupied. 

“Yes. Ben Solo…” he answered looking up at Han as he spoke to the troopers. They seemed in awe of the former Smuggler. “Thank you Rey.” 

“Why?” she asked him. 

“For giving me a reason to get out.” he blinked as he felt the tiny life aboard those ships be eradicated. He was angry, but in the end, it was not to be. Not now at least. There was too much going on as he leaned towards her resting his cheek on her. At least it was gone, and he had little to explain if it survived, there was no telling how much Palpatine had mettled with it. Or if he was even still alive. 

“I didn’t do anything.” she answered. He idly touched the overdue patch on his cheek. 

“No you did.” he soothed rubbing his unmaimed cheek over the top of her head. 

“Am I really… a jedi?” she asked him. 

“Yes, and stronger than you could ever know.” She smiled as there was a calm. It might be a calm before a battle, but all the same. It was calm and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, the even DID happen where Ben killed a ton of kids, but his actions were being semi controlled via Palpatine. I MIGHT do an epilogue. But otherwise this ends here. Finn is a force user, and will be a Jedi, AND the troop that defects is the same one that did this off screen, in RotS


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey make a home on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought you should know in my google doc of this it is EXACTLY 69 pages.

Rey sat down in the small space as Ben moved passed her and grabbed something within. She was pretending to meditate. One of the few places no one disturbed her, she settled in and listened to Ben rummage inside of the tree. “I know you are not meditating.” Ben told her she opened her eyes and glowered at him from the floor. “Your tail is moving, it doesn’t when you meditate.” he explained as she huffed at him. 

“I was until you came in disturbing me.” she told him and turned back. 

“Really? You don’t take the chance to nap like Luke?” he asked back placing the Jedi book back into the small shelf inside of the tree. Maybe forgoing what he seemed to want to do. “Enjoy your nap.” he told her and left as her tail swished behind her she was about to get up as Luke walked in saying a few pleasantries towards Ben. She settled back down at a new idea running into her head from the old one. The old one, avoiding him until he came looking for her, didn't seem to work. 

“Rey.” Luke acknowledged her walking in. Much like her Luke was more ‘tabby’ like in his coat and coloring. Though he had black stripes instead of her browns. She stood and peeked out of the entrance watching Ben leave. She narrowed her eyes. “Rey?” Luke questioned her. 

“Yes Master Luke?” she asked watching as Ben vanished behind a hill. He let out a long breath. 

"What did I say?” he begged her, she perked up looking at him and smiled. 

“For the love of all things holy in the universe please don’t do it inside the tree?” she asked him as he glared at her. 

“Yes and?” he prompted finally as she sniffed the air, yes she could track him he wasn’t trying to hide. She scowled and itched to run after Ben. Something was driving her to try to hunt him now and it wasnt to be ignored. 

“I really have to go.” she told him as he rubbed his hands across his face. He motioned her off and she ran off towards where Ben had walked towards. Where she didn’t know exactly, she just had to follow him. She picked up his scent trail and followed it close to the ground. She peeked up a hill, and saw him he scratched at his cheek idly, then bent down to check something. Maybe touch a plant as she stayed still watching him without blinking. 

He briefly swiveled his ears towards her and she stopped breathing before he continued on. She stopped only to sniff at the plant he touched, the things grew all over the island and Luke said they should all be in bloom but they were all lacking blooms. She saw the blooms to be, but when they seemed about to open, they vanished. She crept onwards, following him around the island in a curiously circuitous route. 

Taking her along switch backs along the island and across a small inlet that left ger panting she had to stall as he waited a moment staring up at the sky. He didn't look back but she kept quiet as she recovered herself. Ben started moving, downwards this time leaving her above him most of the time and having to hang back more often to avoid him noticing her. 

After one more long route she was just above a entranceway to a cave system. Peeking her head down the lip she listened waiting to hear him inside. But he wasn't. Carefully she landed down on the rock on all fours to avoid noise, slowly creeping in. She smelled something that was both sweet, but also a sort of thick scent that left her unable to scent him as she wairly traveled further in. 

Coming to a stop just in front of a almost underground home she gaped. All the flowerbuds from the past while, where here carefully trimmed off and placed in special little tanks that would keep them alive and even propagate the plant further. A large bed sat in the middle, a low futon that had thick covers on top of it. She crept further in sniffing, but there was no trace of him inside. Rey got closer to the bed her senses prickling, before focusing on a few of the flowers. They werent magnificent blooms like in Leia's personal gaurdens. 

These were more like the tiny flowers that one would find on Jakku, almost weeds in all but name. They didnt even have soft petals as she touched one, covered in harder spike like petals probably to deter the endemic porgs that crawled over the island without fear of any predators. She smiled bending down to sniff the flowers, the same scent she traced to here that seemed to obliterate his smell. 

"You like it?" Ben asked behind her making her jump, right onto the bed with a small noise of surprise. Rey straightened trying to look dignified. 

"Like what?" She asked him as he stared down at her. Almost glowering as she felt that sort of need to hunt be replaced by something else. She wasn't scared of him, even though he blocked her escape route. He looked to the flowers then back to her. 

"I've been collecting them here for you." He said simply taking a step towards her. Rey didnt give ground, she needed him to be closer before she did it. She might be able to fully slip out and then be able to avoid him. It was imperative she gave him a chance to catch her. 

"You set a trap." She stated and he nodded. "Well I'm leaving now." She hiked her nose up, stepping back to dp a more circumspect route away from him. His growl was a warning to stay put, Rey smiled at him, taking another step back. 

"No. You're not going anywhere." He told her. 

"Are you my boss?" She snapped back. He stepped closer, and she lunged for the exit. She could escape, taking a moment to try to grab a handful of the flowers instead as he lunged, and grabbed her around the waist. Throwing her onto the bed with a huff of exertion. 

"Stay." He commanded pointing to the bed. 

"I'm not a droid." She snapped back with a growl. The glowered at her as her tail swished behind her. Rey scrambled up, dodging past him getting to the mouth of the cave before he caught up with her. With little effort he grabbed her, claws digging furrows and holes into her clothes and lifted her up onto a shoulder. “How dare you!” she yelled at him, and braced herself on his shirt without kicking him, or clawing at him. 

“You want to run?” he countered, and tilted his head to her thigh. He rubbed his cheek against it as he took her back to the bed. She huffed as he gently put her down on the bed staring down at her. “Run then Rey.” He bent down in front of her as she leaned back, he went down to his knees, caging her down to the bed. “No more running?” He whispered. 

Rey purred as a response, letting him run his tongue along her cheek as he got on top of her. He purred back, rubbing his cheek along hers as she reached up and gripped the front of his shirt, flexing her claws and digging into the fabric until her claws began to cut it. A small chuckle came from his throat as she traveled her hands down shredding the front of the shirt. 

“You should be running.” she told him darkly. “My claws are-” his knee came up between her legs making her drop off as it reached her apex granting a delicious pleasure through her. “Hmm…” 

“Your claws are what?” he asked back staring down at her. He leaned up a little, hands touching the clasps and folds of her clothes. 

“Nevermind.” he laughed and began to more gently undress her until she was naked. Rey marveled him and his charcoal grey fur on his chest. The grey was nearly black, and only in strong light could one really tell the difference. Rey leaned up on her elbows to slide back onto her rump and ran her hands through it. Letting her roam her hands along his bare chest for a moment longer before stepped back to get out of the last of his clothes. 

“So, do you like this place?” he asked her. Rey smiled as he settled by her on the large bed. It felt like a nest, the area was open enough not to trigger her anxiety over small spaces. The smell was wonderful, including him, and she could listen to the distant sound of an incoming storm in safety. 

“Yes I do.” she answered him. “But you stole all my flowers.” 

“They are all here…” he began as she turned to him nuzzling under his chin. 

“But I wanted them.” she whispered darkly. 

“They are yours, they are just here.” he hedged. Rey snorted and rubbed her cheek along his waiting. “Would you like to stay with me in here tonight?” 

“And what?” she countered. He drew back to level her with a look as she tried to seem innocent. It wasn’t even their second, nor their fifth. 

“Perhaps not. Then I shall go.” he stood swiftly and she had to grab the end of his tail to stop him. 

  
“WAIT! Please, I want you here, I’m just being coy.” he turned smiling as he bent back down nuzzling her himself. 

“I know.” he whispered back. “No one is expecting you anytime soon?” 

“Nope. You?” 

“I am supposed to have a meeting with Luke. But…” he licked across one breast mussing up some fur. “This is more important.” She laughed as he licked again, hands coming down to her waist to prevent her from squirming away. He moved to the other breast, licking it too before now running his cheeks down her front and stomach. She would be irritated, she didn’t utterly like it when he did it, but right now she just wanted him to stop teasing her. 

“Ah, Ben!” he gripped her hips, lifting them just enough so that as he wedged himself between her legs she was nearly arching. He licked through her, the rough tongue scraping the highly sensitive flesh with the rough tongue. Her body shivered as he licked again, and she looked at him watching as his eyes dilated to black pools. She squirmed trying to slip downwards towards the member now making its way out from his body. 

A growl stopped her, and as she went limp he began to pur continually licking as she panted and moaned. Making noises that Chewie described as disturbing to everyone but them. Rey was reaching a peek as he continued, only to have him finally stop, leaving her shuddering and panting. “Ben?” she gasped. A shudder ran through him like he was trying to hold back something, until with a sweep he had her on her stomach. 

Rey made a confused noise before he leaned over her moving her up by wrapping an arm under her chest making her be on her hands and legs. She felt the barbed penis through her folds as he pulled her flush to his waist. Part of her was a bit weary, but as time went on, it didn’t hurt. Pain became fleeting as it seemed like her internals became a more perfect form of sheath, leaving her without the sort of pain from the first time. 

“Sush…” Ben soothed, running his hands up and down her back. Her tail decided to wrap around his waist waving up and down in the little that wasn’t around him. “I’m going to slid it in now.” Rey moved her hips, trying to goad him to just do it instead of talking. 

As he slid into her she made a keening noise, until he slid to the root. Hitting into her with a delicious sense of pleasure, the smallest thread of pain as he pulled out to the tip, then started fucking her in earnest. Grabbing her suddenly she was pulled further up, until her back met with his chest and she sunk down just a little more over his penis. Her hands braced on his thighs as she clenched and unclenched them. He purred in response making her whole back feel the vibrations. She couldn’t articulate more then the hard noises of their coupling. 

This position he could constantly brush his cheek against hers, bracing her with one arm while the other was busy caressing parts of her body. From massaging a breast, to kneading on her stomach just above his arm. With a huff, he let her back down, and his pace increased, just as her peak increased so did his. Rey chanted his name in between mewling noises. Until with a final thrust, she came and felt him inside of her. Locking in place as his penis head expanded and filled her insides. 

Being careful he laid the both of them down on the bed as she lingered in the post orgasmic bliss. Pliable and weak limbed, he stroked his hand up and down her front. Rey took a long moment, just long enough for him to soften and fall out of her to stop feeling the mind boggling bliss. She found herself purring at him, as he purred back. She could smell him on her as his hand stalled on her hip, snuggling his body into hers. “Rey?” 

“Hmm?” she mumbled reaching over and taking his hand so that she could hold it. He cringed, and seemed to sigh. 

“You are in heat.” he answered her, she blinked not feeling a spike of fear. 

“How many babies?” she asked back and he made a choking noise. She turned her head to ogle at him. 

“Two. Usually.” he replied. “Maybe one, I was a single birth.” she nodded. “You are okay with it?” Rey rolled in his arms now facing him. 

“When did I say I wasn’t okay with having your children?” she questioned back. He relaxed letting her snuggle into him as they went to sleep in the cave. 

  
  


Sometime in the night Rey woke, and woke with him as the storm encased the island. She sat up in the artificial light made to help grow the flowers. When she saw what had taken so much time her eyes were wide as she watched. Slowly water dripped down from the ceiling, pipes drilled into the stone to avoid the long far off problem of wearing on stone. Properly and nigh permanent sealed into the stone, the pipes leaked water down in a faux veil around the entire setup down here. A long channel cut into the stone carried the water down and towards the fresh water sea. That took a long time to get right, but eventually it was done leaving her smiling as she saw it. 

“You did this?” Rey stood, naked of clothes to reach out touching the waterfall veil. 

“Yes.” he answered. “I thought you would like it.” the air was more humid now, but having the sort of electric sort of air of water constantly moving in it. She smiled as she brought her hand back out and settled back near him. 

“I love it.” she smiled closing her eyes to breathe in and out. He looked away from her, the still sort of awkward feeling of not enjoying his own scent shivering through him. He could not see himself not smelling like rot and death. Even if everyone who could, told him he smelled like forest dirt. That too was a rotting smell, of plant matter, but still rot. 

“Then I am more than happy.” she pulled him back down to the bed to sleep until morning. The rain would continue, it seemed more rainy on this island then not, leaving them in the privacy of their home. 

  
  


Maybe two days later, after spending most of the time in the cave Ben blinked upwards as he watched a ship land on a small pad that was created just off the island. To have minimal impact of the island and its structures. Since now it was far busier place as the galaxy turned to them, the Jedi or as close to them as they could make. Hux may have had his coup, but it fractured the massive fleet into at least forty different warlords. Such was the nature of the First Order he knew. 

Rey was next to him as Luke sighed with them finally no longer feeling the utter drive for privacy. “If you two bothered…” he mumbled and waved to the ship. “Our people have decided to pay a visit.” he explained shortly. Rey stiffened as Ben watched the ramp extend out, and five different felinid’s stepped out. They glanced around, looking at the water and incoming storm with the kind of distasteful look of ones that never bathed. 

“What?” Rey hissed quietly. “You never said anything!” 

“Because you two never came out of that hole.” Luke snapped back quickly. “Just remember their ways are not utterly like the ones we are used to.” he told them as the group walked to them. They were dressed simply, just enough to call for a sort of modesty. “Hello Leader Viethme.” Luke said and tiled his head up exposing his throat. He cast a eye towards them and Ben nodded. The two of them followed suit, exposing the neck towards the group. 

“Thank you wanderer Luke.” who must be Viethme said. A female with tortoiseshell pattern in black and reddish brown colors. “These two are?” 

“Ben, and Rey.” Luke said. 

“Why were they not in the meetings as well?” Ben’s heart raced as Luke looked to them and grimaced. 

“I… um…” Rey mumbled and stepped away from Ben hanging her head. “I am sorry but I was in heat.” she answered. The group stilled, looking to Luke, then back to him and her. 

“That is fine.” the leader answered with a smile. Rey stepped back to him shivering as he put his hand around her waist. Maybe only now noticing the other males, three of them. He didn’t feel threatened by them, but he didn’t just like them either. “So these two do not know why we are here?” she asked Luke. 

“Yes my lady.” Luke responded with a despairing look to the both of them. She laughed, a quasi sort of trilling noise mixed with a human laugh. 

“This can not be helped, they are young. Come let us dine and talk.” Luke nodded, casting a look to the both of them before the entire group when the largest area on the island. A jedi cave where a small eating place had been set up. Ben noticed with small pleasure that porgs were on the menu, the wretched things were entirely far too numerous and the sole terrestrial life other than the nuns. Though they spent the night under the water in their own dwellings. A large fish sat as the centerpiece along with very little greens. 

They sat down on thick padded cushions cross legged on the ground. The other female was a brindled color of dark brown and white who stared at Luke trying to look more discrete as she sniffed the air. “No others here?” Viethme asked. 

“My sister is busy trying to make an alliance with some of the warlords that came from the coup against the First Order.” Luke answered her. She nodded raising her hands over the meal. “Then lets eat and talk.” Rey was the first to grab something making the others blink towards her as she flicked a glare to one of the males who had tried to grab the porg she evidently had been eyeing. He was more like Ben, with very little other color than the rusty-brown. It went to a light brown at his nose tip and feet and hands. 

The two other males looked to be twins, and nearly indistinguishable rosetted patterns of browns. “We do not have so many problems.” Viethme told them. “One of these lords you talk of is encroaching in our space and we do not like this.” 

“What can you expect me to do? Head out and challenge them?” Luke commented. Viethme leveled him with a glower. Ben took some of the porg Rey was tearing into, as she offered it to him. Unlike with the other one she purred at him as he ate the first roasted thing.

“No, we placed this spy there.” she gestured towards the other female. “She is strong in your powers.” Ben perked up as the other made a bow moving just a little from her group to be closer towards Luke and them. “Others not so much.” 

“You are a spy?” Luke asked the tortishelled lady. 

“Call me Mara.” she responded and Sniffed at him now that she was closer to him. “You do not have anyone?” Luke’s back went straight. “It is only an asking.” 

“No my lady I do not. Most…” he paused. “Human women are scared.” he answered. 

“Human’s do not often mate for life.” Viethme answered calmly. “But onto the matters we are here for.” Luke sighed in relief. “We have word that they planing on seeming to trade, but will betray such matters. We just wish for you to ensure their intentions.” Luke was handed some of the fish by Mara as he tried to concentrate on Viethme. “I believe that they would not wish to test you Wanderer Luke.” 

“Why call him Wanderer?” Rey asked and the rest flicked their gaze to her as she flushed hunching towards Ben. 

“It is what we call… Jedi.” Viethme answered. Rey nodded snuggling closer to him as he cast a glance towards the males. “Do not feel so threatened.” Viethme tried to say. 

“If they weren’t looking at her I wouldn’t be.” the three looked away towards the ceiling, the food and towards their leader. He made a growling noise that only stalled as Rey rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. 

“Territorial aren’t you?” Mara asked him. Ben grimaced looking away to Luke who looked like he wished to be anywhere else. Ben simply ignored her, instead grabbing part of the fish and offering it to Rey as she had fished up the Porg. She ate offering him some more as the group talked more of strategy on just how to go about scaring the Warlord to compliance. He looked to the other males and they kept avoiding glancing towards Rey. 

_ ‘You can take all three of them.’ _ she told him in his mind. Her mental caress soothing his irate feeling. 

_ ‘You don’t like any of them?’  _ he questioned back. She ogled at him moving just enough to settle between his legs. Her head came up just under his chin as they look to the both of them and away. Whatever irrational emotion left him leaving him to stop feeling tense. 

“This warlord has these Knights of Ren under his employ. This is what causes us the most distress.” Viethme explained, Ben stalled had running up and down Rey’s side. 

“I will handle them.” Ben told her. She looked to him blinking in confusion.

“Are you certain?” 

“I will help.” Rey supplied and he nodded. Viethme gestured to finish the meal. Mostly silent say for far more casual conversation Rey stayed where she was until she seemed full. She purred between his legs, closing her eyes in full enjoyment of his presence. Ben smiled, placing an idle lick at her cheek as she started to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> The felinid race is, is entirely made up by me. They were a species on another desert world like Jakku and hunted a long long long time ago by fur hunters. A passing 'pre-jedi' saw this and was like 'not good' and used the force to make each one of them sentient and like they are with Rey. Only this really didn't stop that much and since the jedi screwed off, the now intelligent species were left to fend for themselves. As they were now much bigger they were hunted a bit more for their coats now people were more willing to farm them basically. A member of the sith saw this, and took them all to sith controlled space. So the felinids there all became members of the sith. Thus gaining them a lasting rep to this day of being 'bad'. So when Anikan, and yes Padme, found each other, (both felinid, but somehow Ani's mom is not, wonder how *wink wink*) Anyways. The series plays out with Luke and Leia being felinids.  
> While they still have a bad rep, its not as bad as it was. When Han fell for Leia and they banged to have Ben he came out human looking. But then changed when he was young and his force powers awakened. Then the events played out like they did to get to here. So Finn KNOWS what Ren is, even if he usually hides it, as if normally people saw it they'd try to make connections between Han and Leia to him. REY is from where she is, but it was her mom that was the felinid. Not you know. That.


End file.
